Watching the Other Universes
by CrEaTeImAgInAtE
Summary: Well Class 1-A gets to see the other anime universes. Im not gonna spoil what happends but lets say im going to continue roasting a student for the fun of it. SEND REQUESTS ON WHAT ANIME PARTS I SHOULD DO.
1. Saitama Vs Genos

**Sooo I got bored and started watching youtube things and I thought... what if the MHA Class 1-A and others saw these things, how would they compete against people from different anime or monsters from our movies, so let's find out, also give me suggestions on what fights or scenes i should do for different chapters, without further adieu let's GO!**

In another Dimension, a being with the powers of a god, was currently setting up a room to house at least thirty people to sit in and move around. He waved his hand and magically thirty-six black memory foam chairs appeared six columns and six rows and with the same amount of leg rests.

The being then snapped his fingers and the chairs glowed as he casted a spell to make them never wear or tear. He checked and made sure the guests would at least be comfortable, sure he may be a god that was afraid people so much that he was glad he wasn't flesh or blood, but he wasn't evil.

The god then opened his hand as he saw a classroom of students, particularly UA students in the middle of class taking a test. He then closed his hand and waved it once again as an 80" flatscreen HDTV appeared in front of the first row of chairs. The god then firmly planted himself in front of the TV as he prepared to summon the students to his dimension home.

It wasn't like he was confident, no, he was a nervous wreck as he took deep breaths and waved his hand in a full circle making the room glow. With no further fanfare, Class 1-A, Eraserhead, All Might, Endeavor, Eri, Mirio, Shinso, Hatsume, Power loader, Present Mic, Midnight, Nezu, and Gran Torino, appeared as the god saved the last three seats for later.

"What the?!" a blonde haired boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair yelped.

"Um.. hey?" The God said quietly as he tried to get there attention.

"Where are we?!" A small statured student screamed as he panicked.

"Who dares take me away from my babies?!" a Pink haired student said as she looked around.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Another blonde student yelled as he glared at the god with burning scarlet eyes.

"Ouch!" A girl said in pain as she got up as she fell on her behind.

"What's going on here?" A gruffy man in black said as he appeared to be the teacher of the runts.

"Everyone stay calm! We must analyze the situation!" A navy haired student student said as he chopped his hand in the air.

"SHUT IT FOUR-EYES!" The red eyed blonde yelled and pointed towards the god-like being. "STOP HIDING AND FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD!"

Everyone was confused at what the ashy-haired blonde was talking about, until they looked towards the direction he was pointing at to see the god-like being nervously standing in place.

"Um... Hi... M-My name is K-KiryuX, W-well t-that's not my real name. My real name is CrEaTeImAgInAtE, but please call me K-KiryuX." KiryuX said as he stepped into the light to see that he looked exactly like MechaGodzilla 3 (or Kiryu) but smaller and had a blackish purple metallic shell opposed to the white armor that the original had and blue orbital sockets instead of the yellow his idol had. Just as KiryuX was going to explain what was going on, Endeavor marched up to him and grabbed him by his metal neck and placed his other hand in front of the god.

"Why the hell did you kidnap us! Explain or I'll melt you!" He growled as the look in his eyes meant that he was playing around. KiryuX rapidly nodded his head yes as he almost felt his metallic soul leave his body. The Flame Hero dropped the god to the ground and walked back to where he was standing. Kiryu dusted his armor off as he stood again in front of the crowd.

"As I-I was g-going to say, I am a god that summoned you here to watch other universes and maybe even a parallel of your universe but that is to be d-decided." The god explained all at once.

"Y-Your g-going to show us other universes?" The brunette named Ochako asked shakenly.

"Yep!" KiryuX boasted with pride.

"While I do believe the Universe part," The navy haired boy named Tenya Iida started as he placed his hand on his chin," Isn't the multiverse just a theory?"

"W-Well no, I-It's just that H-Humans haven't developed the type of technology to prove the multiverse yet." KiryuX explained once again.

"How do we know you aren't a villain? Ribbit." A girl with dark green hair that had her hair tied into a bow at her waist said.

"She has a point," A raven haired girl said as most of the people in the room got prepared to uses their abilities to take this 'god' down until KiryuX backed away slowly.

"W-well I-I mean you're not restrained and I-I let you keep your d-devil fruit powers or whatever they are called s-so please b-believe me! Kiryu begged not realizing he he let something slip out. No one noticed it except a small animal that raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me please," a cheerful voice called out as a little white... mouse? Dog? came up to the front. "Can you repeat what you just called our Quirks right now?" The mouse asked.

Kiryu looked confused as he repeated what he just said. "I-I said, You're not restrained and I let... you..." Kiryu started before realizing his mistake and falling to the ground in embarrassment. "I m-m-messed up a-already!" Kiryu cried out as the lines beneath his eyes became the same color and shade of blue as his eyes.

Everyone somehow felt sorry for the god as he looked like he didn't know what he was doing. One person came up to him and patted him on the back. As KiryuX looked back he saw white hair and red eyes staring at him. Eri stared at the god and soon smiled.

"You can do it, so try again!" she cheered. The god stared at her and soon the blue lines disappeared and he stood up and looked back at the people with determined eyes.

"P-Please take a seat and I-I will show you what I mean." KiryuX asked as everyone compiled, even Endeavor and Katsuki. "A-All Right so any suggestions? Happy, Sad, Heroic? Villainous?" the god asked as one person raised his hand.

"C-Can we s-see a Heroic one?" a young man with diamond freckles on each cheek and fluffy green hair with black highlights, Izuku Midoriya, asked.

"Sure!" KiryuX happily replied back as he magically summoned a remote and switched the TV on. "O-Oh that reminds me!" KiryuX said again as he looked towards the seated crowd, "the other universes don't have these Quirks you guy have." he said as he saw the looks of shocked and puzzled faces of everyone, well except Aizawa.

**Finding universe...**

"So your baby is finding a universe! Do you mind if I take it apart and figure it out?!" A pink haired girl with yellow cross haired eyes launched out of her seat and towards the god.

"Well um..." The god started before he was interrupted again by the girl again but somehow looking more menacing.

"Your a machine too right?! How are you functioning? Do you have any weapons? Who is your creator? Are there more of you? Are you an AI?!!" She continued until Power loader dragged her back giving out a small apology.

**Searching Heroic...**

**Selecting randomly...**

"So its picking something randomly?" Lightning bolt hair asked, "Kinda lazy you know." he finished making the god look at him.

"Your right," he said, getting some confused looks that someone was complimenting the idiot, "Maybe you can pick a heroic one out of an infinite number of realities and possibilities and stay sane." he said, promptly roasting the boy.

"He told you."

"I-I... dang it."

**One Punch Man selected...**

"One Punch Man? Like it only takes one punch?" Gran Torino asked as he looked at the god.

"Well um... yeah to put it bluntly... if One Punch Man and All Might were to fight each other... All Might would lose." He said making the audience gasp and deny it.

"T-That's impossible! All Might is the greatest hero ever!"

"THATS BULLSHIT!"

"Yeah even if he is retired!"

"No one can beat him!"

The god just looked confused as he knew an infinite amount of people who could kill All Might easy. As more insults were going to be hurled, Aizawa raised his hand.

"We are talking about the universe, so there are going to be people stronger than All Might, so shut up and watch."

**Saitama Vs Genos selected...**

"Saitama and Genos?" All Might asked, "Are they heroes?"

"W-Well yes, but there kind of hero's kills their enemies... So they are kinda like mercenaries but they are the good guys" KiryuX said causing some of the Heroes to stutter.

"They... get paid to kill?" Midnight asked as the god nodded.

"They get paid to eliminate targets that the Hero association decides are dangerous to mankind."

"That seems irrational..." Aizawa said as the TV started.

**The screen flickered to life as it showed two people out in a deserted mountain area. One of them was a blonde cyborg with black sclera and yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt and black jeans and shoes. He was entirely mechanical. His name was Genos.**

"EYE BUDDY!" a pink-skinned girl yelled jumping out her seat.

"He's hot..." the invisible girl said getting a few nods from the other girls. They aint going to lie, This Genos person, was hot. However one girl had stars in her eyes.

"Another cyborg! Can I-" she started before KiryuX cut her off.

"No." he quickly said.

"Sensei! Ca-" she tried again.

"We don't need the workshop blowing up again," he said, "So no."

Hatume gave up... on asking and sat back in her seat ready to take notes on this baby.

**The other male was bald ordinary-looking male with a thin, but well-built body and was overall average. He was wearing a plain yellow one-piece jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center.He was wearing red gloves and boots and a white cape that was secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners, and this man went by the name of Saitama.**

"He is dressed like a hero but..." Izuku said as he trailed off.

"He seems average?"

"Yeah he looks average." Sero said.

"You're average." A cold, stoic Shoto said getting everyone to laugh at the tape hero-in-training.

"You're quiet for the past few minutes and your first words are a burn to me!" Sero cried out.

"Yes."

**"Thank you for agreeing to my unreasonable request today." Genos said.**

**"Yeah, Well I did promise to make you my disciple..." Saitama said with a monotone voice as he walked away a good distance from Genos, "Is here good?" He asked as he stopped walking away.**

"So the cyborg is training under the average looking man?" Shinso asked as he is also going through training under Aizawa.

"He may look average, but he is strong just like I said before." KiryuX said.

"Yes" Genos replied quickly.

"He sounds and acts just like Todoroki!" Denki said.

"Good to know I act cool." the dual-quirk user said.

"Damn! Icy-hot got you good Sparky!" Katsuki laughed as well as a few others.

"God... dang it!" Denki said in defeat as this was the second time but not the last.

**"So we're just having a practice bout, right" The bald man asked again. "Not fighting for real?"**

"So they are training, good to know that heroes in another universe still do that." Aizawa said.

"But I wonder what Quirks they have?" Present Mic questioned.

"Remember other universes don't have Quirks!" KiryuX reminded, causing Present Mic to face palm.

"Right I forgot!" The voice hero yelled.

"And people say the old loses their memories first." Gran Torino remarked.

**"Yes, that's what I have in mind," Genos said,"But I want you to go all out, so I too will give it my all." Genos continued as he got into his fighting stance as he arms and chest started to glow a yellowish orange and started to emit heat.**

**"Please grant my request." He said before thrusters on the back of his shoulders launched him towards saitama at a blinding speed and launched a right kick whilst saitama easily dodged it.**

'Fast' most people thought as Genos engaged his master.

"Whoa..." Jiro said.

"That was fast!" Uraraka said as she subconsciously moved towards Izuku.

"Those would make good babies!" Hatsume said as she had stars in her eyes.

'Oh no' Kiryu-X and Power loader thought.

**Genos fired an explosion from his hands to hover and change his direction as he tried to kick saitama in the head and again saitama dodged with a smile on his face.**

"Whoa he kinda looks like you, right Bakubro?" Kirishima asked as he nudged his friend.

"COPYCAT! Bakugou yelled at the top of his lungs. While most of them laughed at the fact that someone else used a similar technique at the explosive teen.

**After another failed attempt Genos launched himself high into the air and used the thrusters on his shoulders to launch him down as he prepared an axe kick that shattered the ground beneath him.**

"Dang that some power," Midnight said as she leaned back,"And that other one is dodging like a pro."

"They seem weak, if all that bald one can do is dodge than he is weaker than I thought!" Endeavor bellowed as he thinks he is the strongest, "But they do have skill, that's all they got!"

"Enji buddy! you gotta chill out and at least give some good feedback." Present Mic said.

**But again Saitama dodged by jumping high into the air. Taking advantage of Saitamas' predicament, Genos fired a high powered beam from his right hand towards his Master. Still Saitama Dodged it while it burned a hole in the mountain and forest behind it.**

"Holy..."

"Shit"

"All that damage it one shot."

"What a powerful baby! I need one! I got to make one!" Hatsume said as she pulled out various tools from nowhere.

"Where did she-" KiryuX was about to ask until Power Loader stopped him.

"Kid, This girl is a mystery and somehow breaks the laws of physics like a toy"

"Oh" Kiryu said as he somehow felt like he had even more questions at this point.

**"That was close..." Saitama said as he landed and looked at the destruction that Genos caused. "My clothes could have gotten burnt up again."**

**Genos arm limped down as he looked exhausted,"I need more speed!" He thought as he placed his hands to the ground. Absorbing the energy causing him to move faster. Soon he started to float and soon moved faster towards Saitama whilst the caped man did the same.**

"They got faster!!" Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero and Mineta screamed as they saw both of them increase their speed.

"All Might," Eraserhead said getting the attention of everyone in the room,"Can you move that fast?"

"Yes," he said getting some smiles from the students, "but I doubt Saitama has been taking this seriously."

**They clashed as they soon were fighting in the air and land causing craters. Genos repeatedly punching all the while Saitama just dodges. Soon Genos stops his onslaught to realize his opponent disappeared.**

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"Where did he go?!" Present Mic yelled as his glasses fell from his face.

"T-That's impossible!" Momo said.

"Yet... it just happened before our eyes..." Jiro commented afterwards.

**"He's gone? Have I been chasing his after image this whole time?" the cyborg thought as he looked around to find Saitama, using his scanners to find that Saitama was running away.**

**Genos soon caught up to him and placed his arms together and a bunch of fire technology appeared from his arms as he fired a massive amount of fire at point blank range. "Incinerate!" he called out.**

"That's larger than the last one!" Hatsume cried out, "Magnificent!" Hatsume at stars in her eyes as she saw all the babies that those arms had. She was now more determined.

Endeavor stayed silent as he knew he could produce stronger flames than that shitty machine, but he would be exhausted afterwards.

"Tch" Both Katsuki and Enji clicked their tongues.

**"I got him this time. Master will have to take me seriously now..." not realizing the red glove about to tap his shoulder. "Behind--" before Saitama poked his cheek.**

"How?" Power loader asked no one

"That's a good question." Present mic replied.

" Guess you were right All Might," Aizawa said getting his class to look at him,"He's been holding back this entire time, he took Genos' training as a joke."

**"Okay, I win." Saitama said, pissing Genos off as the cyborg threw a powerful right hook, Saitama still dodged it. and landed behind Genos' right and almost lost his balance.**

"Woah he still going after that huge fire attack?" Denki asked as he put his head in his hands.

"At least we know he can keep going even after using a lot of power, unlike you." Jiro quickly roasting the boy a third time.

"WHY ARE YOU TARGETING ME!?" He cried out as he jumped from his seat.

KiryuX, Shoto, Katsuki, and Jiro looked at each other before they answered the electric teen question.

"Y-You make it too easy."

"Its fucking easy."

"You make it easy."

"It takes no effort at all."

Denki fell into his seat in defeat unknowingly that he started a roasting session against himself.

**"Master..." Genos said as he looked towards Saitama.**

**"Yah?" was the reply he got back.**

**"Have you forgotten the rules of the bout?" Genos asked,"Dodge any attack you are able to dodge. Take it seriously and no fooling around. Do not hold back. And...keep fighting until I am no longer able to fight." The cyborg reminded his master.**

"So it's that kind of practice... effective." Aizawa said as he eyed his successor, causing shinso to shutter.

"Aizawa? what are you thinking, I wonder?" Nezu said with full sarcasm.

"N-Nothing sir... I'll keep training him the way I was."

**"Even Master Saitama himself cannot explain. The secret to his power..." Genos thought as Saitama crossed his arms and had a thoughtful expression plastered across his face."This fight may give me some insight into it."**

**"Show me no mercy." As Genos got prepared to fight again, Saitama appeared in front of him. "Those were the rules, Master--"**

"Woah that was faster than last time!" Present Mic said.

"Why does he look more defined?" Midnight said as she rubbed her legs together.

Everyone looked confused as they wondered what saitama was doing.

**Taken by surprise, the cyborg kicked his master,only for the caped man to disappear and reappear behind his disciple looking more serious and more muscular and preparing a punch.**

**"What the--" Genos thought before he felt death from his sensei's punch and was frozen in fear, waiting for death to come to him.**

**However Saitama stopped his punch causing a lot of force to be sent behind his disciple.**

"W-woah..." Izuku said as his eyes widened, "A-All Might? Can y-"

"No..." the eighth user said getting surprised looks.

"Whaddya fucking mean?! YOU'RE ALL MIGHT!" Katuski screamed causing explosions.

"While I don't approve of the language, Bakugou is right!" Iida commented with his usual hand motions.

"Y-Yeah All Might! Your the best hero! You could beat him! Even if you are retired!" Mineta cried out.

"Toshinori..." Gran Torino said grabbing everyone's attention. "Care to explain?"

All Might sighed, "Even in my prime I wouldn't be able to do that in one punch using my full power." He said getting confused looks.

"Keep watching... Your teacher is right anyways." KiryuX said.

**As the force died down, Saitama tapped his frozen's disciples' head. "I'm starving. Time for lunch." was all the caped man said before marching off. "Let's grab some udon noodles."**

**"Okay..." Genos said after he powered down. "I'm prepared to do anything to become stronger," Genos said as he watched the other man marched off. "However..." He trailed of as he looked behind him and his eyes widen.**

**"I can't picture myself even approaching Master's power." as it shows that the punch Saitama caused obliterated the large mountain behind them by a large margin and the destruction continued for miles. "Not at all..." Genos said as the screen turned off.**

Everyone was left in shock, One Punch was all it took to cause all that destruction. One Punch to end it all.

"Wow..." Jiro said after coming out of shock. "That was something..."

"Yeah..." Momo said afterwards.

"H-He's a m-monster..." Denki and Mineta muttered.

"I guess All Might was right..." Nezu said, he had dropped his teacup after seeing Saitama obliterate so much land in one punch. "Kiryu, this won't be the only one stronger than All Might?"

" You're right. There are The Dragon Slayers, The Sayians, Naruto, Luffy, The seven deadly sins, Korosensi. The list goes on and on." the god said, "All Might isn't a god, he is a man. He can be killed and broken just like anyone else I'm going to show you."

Everyone felt the pressure as the god said that. The sheer malice that came of his metallic mouth made everyone freeze. As fast as it came it went away even faster.

"Well, its just to show you how small minded you people are.." Kiryu said as he waved his hand making a bathroom for both genders and an infinite snack stand, "I'm going to prepare the next universe in the meantime."

Just as the god was about to go and prepare someone called out to him.

"Kiryu!" Mina yelled making the god to stop in his tracks.

"Yes?" Kiryu answered, he had gotten more relaxed around them, they weren't bad people, just short sighted. He aimed to fix that.

"What are toy the god of exactly?" Mina asked, getting everyone one to wonder the exact same thing.

'We didn't even ask that question?!'

The room went quiet as the pink haired girl asked the Machine that question. They were waiting for what Kiryu would say. They wanted to know.

**CLIFF HANGER... I FIND ENJOYMENT IN READING MULTIVERSE MHA BUT I WANTED TO DO AN ANIME VERSE MHA MULTIVER THING SO SEND FEEDBACK ON WHAT I SHOULD SHOW NEXT TIME.**


	2. The Legendary Super Sayian(No Fight)

**Woah... guys the support for all this is so awesome. After chapter 3 ima start doing fan recommendations, but this one is one that i planned on doing even though its a fan recommended, so hurry and send out what you want. Lets look at some comments first tho!**

**Qunbulah: I plan on doing THAT sad scene in that anime but ill do another cause i really like that anime.**

**LaeWo: Hmmm so many good parts in that anime... so many choices.**

**Colinot: I'll try, I honestly haven't seen those anime yet, work and stuff keep me pretty busy.**

**Legend Hunter: I have some scenes from that i plan to do.**

**SirCB: YASSSS MY MAN!**

**Adrian Handley: Sure why not! and its after the Overhaul Arc but I wanted to give it some spice** **but before the Endeavor Arc.**

**Rocky12: Its at 2 votes right now.**

**To Everyone who wanted Animes most legendary Scene: HELL YEAH**, **THATS WHAT THIS CHAPTER IS! BUT ITS ONLY THE TRANFORMATION, NOT THE FIGHT!**

**Treecko360: Omg... i never thought of that. But yes man, now I want that scene.**

**BUT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED.**

"What are you the God of exactly?" Mina asked as she leaned forward. Everyone was shell shocked as they never did ask what kind of God the mechanical kaiju was. KiryuX stared blankly at the pink-skinned girl, Mechanical blue eyes met Vibrant yellow eyes. The God snapped out of his surprise and fully turned away from his questioner and raising his hand.

"I'll tell you later, I'll be back in a few minutes. See ya in a bit." And with that the god vanished without a trace to prepare the next universe to watch.

When the god dissappeared, Class 1-A, it's teachers, Eri, Mirio, Hatsume, Shinso and Gran Torino were left alone. As they sat in silence, Shinso was the first to break it.

"So..." the brainwasher started, "Do you guys think this god is trust worthy?"

Sure the Gen Ed. student brainwashed others in the sports festival and continued so he can get far in the solo battles. However, right now, he was stuck here with everyone else with no possible way back home.

"We could definatly beat the fuck out of him!" Katsuki proudly said as he let out his usual explosions.

"K-Kacchan! We don't need to resort to violence instantly!" Izuku stated towards his chiodhood 'friend'.

"What? Do you have a better Idea?!" The explosive teen yelled at the green cinnamin roll. The Green teen looked at his firey classmate with determined eyes.

"Bakubro there is no need to fight eachother right now!" The harden quirk user said as he held Katsuki back with the help of Sero and Denki.

"Think this through Bakugo!" Denki cried out, not realizing he was setting up himself for a roast once again.

"Well atleast I can think after I use my quirk!" Katsuki yelled back.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ROASTING ME!?" Denki cried out as he was slightly weakend from the roast he setted himself up for.

"BECAUSE IT EASY TO DO SO SPARKY! YOU SETTED YOURSELF UP FOR IT! I JUST TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY!" Katsuki stated before his quirk suddenly stopped working and he knew why.

"**Sit down Bakugou! This is no time to fight eachother!**" Aizawa said as he hair defied gravity and his eyes turned red as he used his quirk.

Katsuki obeyed even if he didn't like it, he was his teacher and could've expelled him if he didn't comply. The explosive teen shook off his holders as he sat back down into his seat.

"Now first, what do we know of this '_god'_?" Aizawa said. First thing you do with an unknown enemy, list what you know about him.

"He teleported us all here, so forced teleportation." Mirio said as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinging position. Sir would probably know more than he would.

"He's a machine for sure!" Hatsume said as she made a small workspace in the corner of the room as soon as KiryuX left them. One thing that Hatsume knows is machine and this person was a machine.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy..." Uraraka said getting the stares of multiple people."What?"

"Ochako, he kidnapped us!" Toru argued back. Toru was always one for fun and games but they were taken without notice.

"Toru is right, Ochako. No matter the reason, he just took us without our consent. Ribbit" Tsu said as she stared blankly at her brown haired friend. Tsu would admit that even being kiddnapped wouldn't stop her from speaking her mind.

"Yeah... but he isn"t trying to hurt us or even keeping us prisoners, I'm pretty sure if we ask to go home he would." The brunette said.

"Yeah right I doubt it!" Sero said.

"I honestly doubt he would." Mezo said, he knew he hadn't spoke at all since they got here. But he was honestly sure that Kiryu, as he called himself, would easily let them go.

"True, Maybe he wants something from us?"

"What would we have that he wants?"

"I truely doubt that he would let us go so easily." Endervor commented.

"I would've..." The mecanical voice came back as KiryuX appeared from nowhere, "I can send you home from time to time but trust me when I say, you want to watch the other universes."

"What would we gain from it?" Eraserhead asked as he got ready to pounch on the mechanical god.

"Information, Enjoyment, new Techniques, maybe a different power up, again, the list goes on and on but mostly to show you guys that you aren't the only ones out here."

Everyone was surpised at what this god said, not only would he send us home but help them gain new techniques and for what?

"Whats the catch?" Gran Torino asked. This deal seemed to good to be true. There had to be a reason behind it or a restrictiom of some kind. Grand Torino may be old bit but he was no fool.

"Well other than being stuck here until I send you back," KiryuX started before he crossed his metallic arm, "You can't anyone about the other Universes or even me in fact. In doing so, you will be punished!"

"What kind of punishment?" All Might asked as he worried for the safety of his co-workers and his students. He may be retired as well, but he was the Symbol of Peace and Justice!

"You and everyone else will lose all memories of me and what you saw." Kiryu said getting sighs of relieve until the god spoke again, "This includes all techniques, moves, anything that you made or written while being here will also be erased, so in short, it will be like you were never even here."

Everyone was shocked, they wouldn't even be able to keep the notes or the devices they made while being here. Sure they can deal with losing the memories of the god and what they saw, but if they lost the notes and the moves they were inspired from the other universes, it could set them back. It's as they say.

'Knowledge is power'

"Well, any takers to go back?" Kiryu asked as he watched Class 1-A and others look at eachother before shaking their heads. "No takers? Alright back to watching the universe." Just as the Kiryu was going to turn on the next universe, he was interupted by a small voice

"If I may Kiryu?" Nezu interjected as the god looked at the creature with intrest.

"Yes Nezu?" The machine god answered the rodent, slighty confused on what the principal of UA wanted. Sure he was a God, but the he couldn't fathom what the rodent would would want anything from him. Power? Knowledge? immortality? Bring more People?

"Will we be able to meet these people from the other universes? I would like to speak with them about how to improve ourselfs."

This was not something that the God would have thought. He didn't know how to respond as he stared at the rodent with curiosity and confusion. The god begrudgingly answered Nezu's question.

"Maybe, but there were there will be restrictions and rules to follow if you do meet them, as to not upset the balance of the universe. But if you guys you really want to meet them, I will try to work something out with the other gods." Kiryu said, as the god facepalmed himself. He knows he can do it, but he doesn't want to go through all that trouble... and paperwork. The god already felt the oncoming headache as he knew it would be a mountain of paperwork to get the people from other universes. Then deal with their gods and ask them permisson." Somehow I can already feel the headache coming, and it hurts, it hurts so bad." he muttered under his breath, but a certain purple haired student heard him.

"Well before we start the next the next universe, i'll explain this one in a detail as it is a very difficult situation," Kiryu said as everyone quieted down,"The next universe takes place on anothet planet as the heroes were trying to bring their friends back to life but were interuppted by the space tyrant, Frieza." Again before he could continue, he was once again bombarded with questions pertaining with what he just said.

"What do you mean they were trying to bring their friends back to life?" Ojiro asked as everyone looked at the Tail Hero. "What?"

"N-Nothing." Was the general reply he got without him realizing that almost all of Class 1-A didn't realize he was here.

Just as they were going to ask more questions, Kiryu raised his hand and said,"One question at a time, so I'll answer Ojiro's question first." He got a nod from everyone.

"To answer your question, Tail Hero," he said, as he looked at the tail Quirk user in the eyes, "and this universe, there are things called Dragon Balls, and on Earth they are about the size of your hand and each one of them has at a five point star, and there are seven of them, gather all seven and you can have any wish you want granted."

"Then why were they on another planet? Couldn't they've used their Dragon Balls to bring back their friend?" Endeavor questioned, as he looked the machine God in the mechanical eye. He didn't know the situation in their universe, but the answer seemed so simple. so why go to another Planet bring back their friend they have wish-granting balls on their planet?

"I was getting to that, so in this universe there are multiple races, the Saiyans, an alien race closely resembling humans on Earth, but they have a monkeys tail. They were warriors and love to fight. They have Limitless potential to evolve and so far only two achieved the level of a god."

Everyone was shocked! The Sayians can reach the level of a god! How would that be possible!? Could they do it? Would they have to train harder? work harder? But they now know for certain that level of a God...can be obtain. But the God said there were Saiyans, does that mean they died out? Were they killed?

"Next are the Namekians, they are humanoids with plant and slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. this race were capable of making the Dragon balls. That is what led the heroes to Planet Namek."

"Could you care to explain? I'm afraid I don't understand as to why they would go to Planet Namek to get dragon balls they have their own." All Might question, as he too was very confused as towhy the heroes would do this just like. The answer was simple use their Dragon balls unless don't tell... them.

"Something happened to their dragonballs... am I right? Knowing that the Namekians can make Dragon balls, that Earth must have had a namekian, but I'm guessing that the dragon balls are linked to the namekian, as he was the one to create them am I right?" Nezu said as you look down, knowing that it wasn't good ending for the namekian.

"Y-You don't mean that the namekian..." Izuku stuttered as he stood up. He didn't want to believe that. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, but it was all there he just put the pieces together.

"There was a fight on Earth, a lot of people died ,including some Fighters. They were known as the Z Warriors, they were stronger than the average human, way stronger, but the opponent were too strong. Four Z Warriors died fighting one of the opponents, inculding the Namekian.To be more precise the namekian split itself into two, one was the guardian of Earth and the other was a warrior. The Warrior died in the fight and as such the guardian died with him thus making the Dragon Balls unusable."

They couldn't believe it. So that's why they went to Namek to use their Dragon balls to wish their own friends back to life. but that still doesn't explain what Frieza had to do with it. what did Frieza want with the Dragon Balls?

As if Kiryu was reading their minds, he answer them immediately. " Frieza wanted immortality, he was a ruthless tyrant who destroyed countless civilizations, countless worlds. But most of all he was afraid of the Saiyans because of their ability to evolve. So he dealt with the Saiyans by destroying their planet and most of them along with it. However, a few survied."

So that is what happened to the Saiyans, they knew something happened to them, the god did say there 'were' Saiyans not there 'are'.

"But I think it's said enough for you guys to get the gist of it. so I'mma start the next Universe, if you still have some questions please let me know after."

**_Starting Universe..._**

**_Legendary Super Sayian Selected..._**

**_Starting..._**

**"****I'd advise against putting to much stock in your escape****"** **a voice said, The Voice came from a person who had red eyes, white skin and purple lips. He had two thin lines that ran down from his eyes to his jaw. On the top of its head was a purple dome, as well as on his shoulders and 2 oval like things of the same color on his forearms and legs. He seem to be badly beaten up, as there seem to be blood on his lips and on his forehead." But if you like, I can bring you closer to home!"**

"So that's Frieza? He looks small?" Present mic said, he didn't look like much of a threat if he was a small.

"Don't be naive, looks can be deceiving, and we don't know what kind of power Frieza has." Eraserhead said, he should know it was always underestimated every time he fought a villain, and always ended the villain getting cocky and underestimating him.

**"****Krillin look out****" a young boy said,the young boy was wearing a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots and a white torso protection with yellow shoulder pads. He had short black hair with three fringe on his head, his name was Gohan, Gokus' son**

Needless to say everyone was furious to see a young boy out in the battle field.

"They brought a kid to the battle field!" Midnight shouted in rage. She was furious at whoever brought that little kid to the battle field. HE WAS A KID!

"How old is that boy!" All Might yelled, steam emmiting from his frail body as he was furious that a boy was fighting a monster like Frieza.

Kiryu stayed silent as he knew the answer would upset them. Gohan was only five years old at the time. They didn't need to know, but they wasn't taking his silence as an answer.

"HOW OLD HIS THE KID!" Present Mic yelled in fustration.

"Kiryu... How old is he?" Mina asked, as she looked at the god with pleading eyes. Kiryu couldn't face it as he turned around, away from their eyes.

"Tell us, please!" Toru pleaded.

"We gotta know!" Sato said on the verge of his seat.

"It ain't right for a kid to fight that monster!" Denki said with sparks coming off his body. He usually had control so he wouldn't randomly discharged but seeing that kid out there, pissed him off.

"Kiryu!" Izuku shouted, "Is he younger than ten?!" The god slightly nodded at Izuku's question.

"HOW OLD IS THE BRAT!" Katsuki blew up as sparks emitted from his palms. he was a bully sure, but he couldn't stand by as he saw a young boy in front of a merciless tyrant.

"HOW OLD IS GOHAN!" Eraserhead said furiated with the Gods silence. He never really shows it but he cared for kids, but this was going too far. He can't sit by and watch as someone younger than his students fight a merciless tyrant.

"We asked you a question!" Endeavor shouted towards the god as he had risen from his seat. His Flames flickering from his shoulders.

"Plwease Kiru," Eri said as she appeared besides the mechanical being. She was the straw that make him say it.

"..ve" a lowly creek from the gods mouth came out as it silenced everyone. Kiryu picked Eri up and placed her back in her seat before walking back to the side.

"Come again?" Nezu said shakenly as his tail was straight up and his eyes gotten narrower. "I believe I miss heard you."

"Gohan is five right now..." Kiryu said shakenly, "I get that you are upset seeing a kid fight someone like Frieza, but he is Goku's son, so please just watch the universe, if not you can leave."

Everyone remained silent as they sat back down, some wishing to go into the universe to save the kid, but they gripped the arm rests of their seats as they glared at the screen.

**Frieza fired a small beam from his hand towards Krillian, a bald small male with six dots on his forhed, he wore armor that had yellow shouldet pads and blue chest armor, white gloves, white boots with the tips of the boots being the same kind of yellow. as to being tied down at pairs that the small male was unharmed but he was floating in the air against his will, the small male struggled in the air.**

**"Hope you aren't afraid of heights"** **Frieza taunted, as he lifted his hand in the air making Krillin fly up with it.**

"Asshole," Katsuki muttered as he was still pissed about the kid but now Frieza was taunting them.

**"****Krillin****!****" A different voice said, this voice was a 5'9 and had unsual spiky black hair and black eyes. He wore a torn blue training shirt and blue obi on his waist and an orange Gi pants**. **He was a Sayian named Son Goku**.

"So that's the idiot father." Eraserhead glared at Son Goku with malice as did most of the audiance

"Actually, If im being straight forward here, Gohan went to Namek on his own accord." Kiryu said as he still faced the screen.,"The kid just didn't know Frieza was there, Goku went to Namek to save his son and friends, so, Eraserhead, does that sound like an idiot father to you?"

Silence was the reply he got, they didn't know that the kid went to Namek on his own accord, but they were shocked that he did go on his own accord. but that didn't change the fact that they were still set that Gohan was fighting Frieza.

**"Please no."**** Gohan begged, as his eyes widen and held fear.**

**"Hehahahahahahahaha****!****" Frieza laughed evilly. he took the enjoyment and seeing Krillin scared and his friends hopeless.**

"**No Frieza!" Goku said he looks towards the evil tyrant, just as Frieza closes his hand."DONT DO IT!****"**

**"****GOKU!!****" Krillin yelled as he blew up. the last words he said was his childhood friends name. Nothing remained of Krillin as Frieza smirked. Gohan, looked up in the air where Krillin exploded, shocked and scared as Goku was filled with rage.**

"Oh my god..." All Might said quietly. He felt sorry for krillin as he dying words were his best friends' name.

"H-He just killed him..." Present Mic said, sure villains try to kill the Heroes all the time, but Frieza, he was just evil. Just like All for One.

"In front of a child no less!" Nezu screeched, the principal didn't like adults due to his past, but he always loved children. They were kind and innocent, And Frieza killed krillin in front of him.

Some of the students were in tears, mostly the females, as they felt sorry for krillin. Few of the males were in shock and in rage. But none compared to Izuku, who smashed the ground in rage.

"That... Evil... Cruelless... Heartless" Izuku stuttered as Ochako calmed him down.

But no one was prepared for what Frieza was going to say next.

**As Frieza chuckled at the display he had done. "I think the brat should go next,"**** he said evilly. He held no mercy for the heroes in front of them.**

Everyone glared at the tyrant, even though some were in tears they, all glared at the merciless tyrant. He would kill a kid who is only five?!, they all thought the same thing, Frieza should die...

**"****... You ruthless, Heartless bastard!** **Goku spat out, as he was filled with rage and sorrow after seeing his best friend died by the tyrannical Frieza, While the evil tryant still chucked**. **Goku filled it rage started shaking and grunting trying to hold back the rage, trying to control it. as lightning struck the ground eye contact multiple times. the waves crashed onto the other Islands being blown back by Goku's aura. the ground broke as the debris flew into the air.**

"He's being consumed by the darkness." Tokoyami said.

"Frieza is about to get his ass kicked." Katsuki said with a smirk.

"While i don't think killing the villain is proper, he should parish" Iida said, he went have to Stain for revenge, so he had no right to right to say that this was wrong or unheroic.

"He deserves it!" Momo said, she's usually call and in control of her emotions, but seeing Frieza about to kill a kid, just threw her over the edge

"Yeah, he killed Krillin!" Mina fought back.

"He was about to kill Gohan! Toru added

"Kick his butt, Goku!" Mirio shouted as he held Eri. To him, Frieza reminded Mirio of overhaul.

**"I w****ill... Make you... Suffer!" Goku said with rage, as the pebbles flew up around him. his hair spiking up. As more lightning struck the ground, and for a moment Goku's hair turned blond his eyes, green. As Gohan looked at his father with shock and confusion. As Goku felt more age his hair turn blond longer this time and his eyes still retain the green before going back to the usual black. Goku try to hold back the rage until he could no longer. Goku let out a heartful rage-filled scream, as he was bathed in a golden aura, his hair finally turned blond and his eyes green.**

"Cool.." Eri said in awe as she looked at Goku's new transformation.

"Goku! Fuck him up!" Katsuki cheered.

"Kiryu, is that the form that turns him into a god?" Gran Torino asked as the god shook his head.

"No, that form doesn't turn him into a god, thats just one of many transformations the Sayians have, this is the first one." Kiryu explained as most of them nodded their heads, while the others looked confused.

**"WHAT!" Frieza said in shock as he saw Goku's transformation.**

**Gohan looked at his father, still in shock. The boy watched his father in awe, His fathers normal black hair was now blond and his eyes green.**

**"Take piccolo with you and get out of here now, find bulma, find the space ship and go!"** **Goku ordered his son to do. He looked like he was having trouble controlling his new-found power. Gohan could only look at his father in shock as the words flew by him, he didn't know what to do. Goku seemed upset that his son wasn't listening to what he was saying.**

"Wait there's someone else on the planet as well!" Uraraka shouted.

"THEY BUILT A SPACE SHIP!" Hatsume said with stars in her eyes."I need to make one!"

Before anyone could stop her, Kiryu threw a blue print at her. She opened it and rushed to her man-made workshop in the corner.

"What did you give her?" Power Loader asked, the fact that a god had given up on telling Hatsume no was at the very least surprising. "Was it something dangerous?"

"I gave up on her, I saw her taking notes on the machines, so i just gave her a blue print to a Mech called a Nightmare" Kiryu said as he looked at Hatsume, "Should keep her busy for awhile."

No one had the guts to tell him that Hatsume can build anything.

**"DO AS I TELL YOU! RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I LOSE WHAT LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!"**** Goku yelled as it seemed to snap his son out of his dazed state.**

**"Ok"**** Gohan answered back to his father, as he ran to grab a green man that was on the floor, the namekian.**

"So that's a namekian,he kinda looks like a-"Izuku started before Kiryu interrupted him.

"Izuku, do not finish that sentence trust me, it's not going to end well for you." Kiryu stated as Izuku looked confused.

**Goku turned and glared at Frieza, who could only look at Goku in shock and surprise but mostly fear. Soon the screen darkened.**

"COME ON! THE SHIT WAS GETTING GOOD!" Katsuki seethed through clenched teeth.

"That's so unfair that we can't see a manly fight!" Kirishima said in dissapointment. "But what was that form?"

"That was called a Super Sayain, there are four levels of Super Sayian, then you got Super Sayian God, Super Sayian Blue, and Super Sayain Blue Evolution.The last three are God Forms." Kiryu explained as he had no reason to hide this information from them, not like they are Sayians. "Well I need to set the next three worlds, so behave okay?" and with that, Kiryu dissappeared.

"So," Shinso said breaking the silence, "Anyone wanna try that Super Sayian thing?"

Everyone looked at Shinso like he was crazy and insane, but no one can deny that they also want to try it.

"Hey I just realized..." Mina trailed off the Subject, "We still dont know what Kiryu is the god of."

"Oh man I totally forgot about that." Denki said, Before realizing what he said.

"I'm surprised you can remember anything." Jiro said, getting class 1-A to laugh at the electric quirk user.

"All Might," Nezu said quietly, getting the attention of said ex hero,"Why do you think that this god is showing us the universe?"

"Honestly sir, I do not know, but at least he is giving the students ideas of how to improve their quirks. But I can't help feel like there's something more to what this God wants and what his goal is."

**AND SCENE, WHAT WILL THE NEXT CHAPTER BE? WHO KNOWS IM JUST PLAYIN THIS CHAPTER BY CHAPTER**!


	3. Asta Vs Despair

**All right so rewriting all the chapters is tiring so I decided that instead of rewriting im going to revise them and just rewrite the some the parts.**

**TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!**

"Honestly sir, I do not know, but at least he is giving the students ideas of how to improve their quirks. But I can't help feel like there's something more to what this God wants and what his goal is." All might shook his head.

"Maybe it's for enjoyment?" Power Loader suggested getting several confused looks, "Hear me out, Imagine being a powerful being that could do anything. It would be pretty boring right?"

The teachers looked at the support teacher with thoughtful looks before the white mouse spoke,"I do believe so."

"Yeah," Midnight muttered as she leaned back into her chair, "To do all this and not enjoy anything after awhile would bore me to death."

"So he's doing this because he's bored?" Aizawa questioned, "What about what he said about the students quirks?"

"The possibility is that he lied about improving their quirks as to not make us go into panic..." Nezu guessed as he sipped his tea,"The other possibility is that he wants to see how we adapt in this kind of situation."

"What situation?" Mic quietly voiced as to keep it between them.

"Power beyond our wildest dreams, power that others have and we hope to optain." Endeavor figured out.

"A bit rough but yes." Nezu confirmed, "Maybe we are overthinking things but it doesn't hurt to be careful.

"Ah, man..." Kirishima sighed as he leaned back,"We seen two universes and they were so powerful, but how strong do you think they are?" he looked towards the resident note taker.

Izuky froze as he looked towards his classmare who looked straight back at him."W-Well... as much as it hurts to say it, they're more stronger than All Might..." and just as he voiced his option he was yanked by the shoulder of his uniform and pulled to face his rival.

"Deku... Explain." Katsuki said with curiosity than anger. As Izuku was released from the red-eyed teens grip and fell back into his seat. The ninth pulled his notebook as explained.

"From what I gathered from the fight between Genos and Saitama," he read off,"Saitama possesses overwealming strength enought to destroy several mountains, vastly larger than him, for miles and split the clouds with the force of his wind alone."

"I thought he punched the mountain?" Mina said with confusion.

Izuku shook his head as he explained,"If we looked back at the fight the punch was actually thrown a distance away from where Genos and Saitama was actually fighting and Saitama then ran towards Genos and threw a false punch while protecting Genos from the wind force of his actual punch." Izuku the showed him the drawing of the punch Saitama threw.

"So let me get this straight," Jiro said with uncertainty, "not only did he throw a punch to destroy several mountains with the force of wind alone, but he also used his body to protect Genos and came out unscathed?"

"Yes, that leads to the next one, Durability, though I don't know the extent of his durability, the fact the he could take the force of his own punch, that destroyed several mountains, and come out unscathed means he is able to withstand his own blows and possibly even higher. Finally is Agility, Speed and flexiblity. He is able to run super fast, faster than All Might, and was able to dodge the incinerate from Genos in the air. As well as run faster than his own punch and make afterimages." Izuku finished,"But that's all I have one him right now but I plan on reviewing the fight and adding more soon. As for Goku, well I didn't get to see him fight so I don't have much on him."

"Izuku, would All Might stand a change against Saitama?" Shinso asked since they have no information on Goku yet, they can only compare their strongest hero against someone they have seen fight.

"No, The sheer fact the Saitama obliterated several mountains while protecting Genos is alone to convince me that Saitama is vastly stronger than All Might, Sorry All Might..."

"No need to apologize my boy, fact is I too believe that I wouldn't be able fight Saitama even in my prime." All Might truthfully smiled,"If we would to, lets say put me in my prime, I would be a City Buster as you call it, but Saitama didn't take Genos fight seriously. So if I was to guess, He would be a Planet Buster."

As everyone looked at All Might with both confusion and shock as they didn't expect All Might to accept that Saitama was stronger but more importantly that he would say Saitama had the power to destroy a planet.

"Didn't expect you to say that Toshinori." Gran Torino said with surprise.

"Well makes since," A familiar metallic voice creaked getting the full attention of the audiance,"Yo, i'm back."

"H-Hey Kiryu," Uraraka greeted the returned god,"what do you mean?" she questioned. She gotten kind of used to the god popping in and out already.

"Well he isn't wrong, Saitama is labeled by many gods as a Planet Buster, while you All might is labeled a building buster before you fought the villain in Kamino." Kiryu confirmed.

"What about Goku?" Sero questioned the deity.

"During what time?" Kiryu questioned and got some confused looks,"If you are wondering how strong he is, im asking during what time cause he continued to get stronger and stronger." the god clarified towards his audience.

"I guess the one we saw when he went Super Sayian." Tooru asked him.

The god went into a thoughtful look as he placed his right index finger against his jaw and tapped exactly seventeen times before he answered the invisible heroine question,"During the Namek arc, Goku fought frieza, whom was a casual Planet Buster, so going by that logic when he went Super Sayian he went beyond frieza's level. But Vegeta during the Sayain arc was able to destroy a planet, and before that King Vegeta was able to destroy a planet and two moons, so going by that logic... Goku would be a Planet Buster fairly easily probably even a Solar System Buster." Kiryu said getting some confused looks from everyone from the rambling he went throught. Sighing the god explained,"If difficult to say because they hold back as to not destroy the planet but yes he can destroy a planet easily if he didn't hold back, Maybe even a Solar System." he clarified getting alot of understanding nods.

"I...I see," Nezu shakenly said. Such powerful beings exists beyond their own universe," May I ask how many universes exist out there with being as powerful as these?" the rodent asked with shaken arms.

"Alot," the god plainly told him,"Many exist out there."

As the group let the information sink in once more that there are more powerful beings in the universe.

"Okay, who is ready for the next universe?" Kiryu said without missing a beat as he started the machine.

Most of them looked shocked as the god started the next universe, they just let it seep in that there were extremely powerful people, leagues above All Might and he expected them to accept it. Well... Most of them did.

**_Searching Universe..._**

"Hey! We need more time to process this information!" Kamanari yelled at the god.

"Shouldn't be to hard if you have a brain to think with, There are stronger people out there. Deal with it." Kiryu roasted and bluntly told them."Plus I told you this earlier and you guys seemed to accept it."

"B-But thats to soon!" Mineta voiced.

"Don't care pervert," he told them,"Pretty sure in your world, they say heroes think on the fly, Plus Ultra or whatever."

"Well if we can see powerful beings fight, might as well learn from them." Shoto said as he looked towards the screen.

**_Hey Despair! Selected..._**

Despair? They thought as they read the loading screen. Are they going to watch a dark one?

"Hey Kiryu." Momo called put towards the mechanial being.

"Yes Creati?" Ah... he knows their hero names,"Something wrong?"

"Ah... no," she mummered as she was taken off guard of his knowledge,"Is this universe a dark one?"

"No," he bluntly answred,"Its more in line of a Shounen Fantasy shtick."

**_Starting..._**

**"My magic," A deep voice said, soon a figure can be seen.A tall and muscular man with long blond hair, a blond beard, yellow eyes and sharp teeth. A red tattoo crossed horizontally under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He had a rather beast-like appearance. His outfit consisted of a short-sleeved vest, light colored pants, and a pair of sandals. Vetto."No matter it won't stop me from killing you!"**

"Vetto? Already sounds like a bad guys name, Ribbit." Asui croaked out,"Call me Tsuyu." she added

"And Kiryu was right!" Mirio said with vigor,"This is just like a Shounen Fantasy shtick! They use Magic!"

"I wonder is Magic is similar to Quirks?" Izuku wondered.

"Well I guess... but whom is Vetto trying to kill?" Present Mic questioned.

"Him." Kiryu pointed out as everyone looked towards the screen.

**The beast man look shocked as the screen turned a deep purple with a lighter purple forming haunting eyes and a Cheshire smile. A bead rolled down the mans face as the face turned into a humaniod figure with demonic wings.As the dust infront of him swirled around causing his hair and his white cloak, tied around his waist, to flow around.**

**"Not yet"A different voice declared in the middle of the dust tornado. In the middle of it was a teen no more than fifteen wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves that were rolled up a bit. The teen wore blue pants and a short cloak that had a golden outline that had a skull of a bull that was black as well, and a black headband with a golden bull skull and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on the back of it and finally he wore a brown belt around his waist that held a pouch. The teen had a large sword that was pitch black in his right hand. On his left was a floating book that glowed red and levetated next to the boy. He was the Black Bulls Magic Knight, Asta, "I'm still not giving up."****He glared at Vetto with determined green eyes.**

"Why the hell is he fighting kid ?!" Midnight yelled with some other adults yelling as well.

"First Gohan now Asta!" Aizawa raged,"The hell is wrong with the other universes!"

"Why are kids fighting villains!" Katsuki seethed.

"Well Kiryu?" Endeavor spoke,"What's with these young ones fighting?"

"He is a Magic Knight, and just because your world follows your rules does not mean the others have to oblige by your rules!" Kiryu screeched,"We clear?"

Everyone nodded as they needed to think things through now, they were watching ither universes not theirs. Just because their world works like the way it does doesnt mean others follow suit.

"The fact the he is severly wounded and yet isn't giving up is truely inspiring though!" Iida yelled out gaining most people relax a little bit more.

**Asta took a step forward causing Vetto to flinch back a bit. To Asta's right was another male with the black bulls robe, brown hair, light purple eyes, a green long sleeve shirt and brown pants. His name was Finral.**

**And to his left was a female with a witch-like costume but more revealing and was a burgundy color, she also had the black Bulls robe. She had pink hair and pink eyes and her name was Vanessa.**

"W-Well atleast he has help fighting." Present Mic cheered as he tried to lighten the mood futher.

"Y-Yeah!" Izuku stuttered,"Lets just agree that every universe works differently and we should be prepared for anything."

Everyone nodded as they would not try to get upset by the other universes sense or how they do things.

"Anyways I wonder what kind of magic they use?" Shoji wondered.

**"This boy is just like me," Vetto said as Asta gripped his sword with both hands, which was beaten."No that's not true, he's no Beast"** **Vetto activated his magic and soon his arms were wrapped in a blood colored aura that covered his arm making them look larger.**

**"The leaves of a clover are said to each contain one thing"The narrator informed,"In the first three dwell; Integrity, Hope and Love." The narriator said with a monotone voice.**

"So their power of Magic lies within clovers on their book?" Aizawa guessed,"That doesnt seem like a good way to gauge someones power."

"Well maybe thats not how it truely works but just is a sign of something." Nezu concluded.

"Also its not called a book but a grimoire," Kiryu added,"They can learn new magic as they learn and grow."

**"The fourth leaf is given over to good luck... and in the fifth."** **The screen showed the left half of asta's face that had black hair, red snake like eyes, and black markings crawling up his face.**

"Whoa! Whats with the creepy looking form?!" Mineta panicked as he saw the menacing form.

"He kinda looks like a v-" Izuku started before Kiryu felt the sense of deja vu.

"Again, Izuku, finishing that sentance will not end well for you."

"Oh..."Izuku spilled out as he almost did the same thing he did with piccolo,"I wonder what kind of Magic asta uses though...It says a fifth clover, maybe that is what kind of power Asta has, A five-leaf clover kind of magic?"

**"This one he feeds on despair," Vetto feared as he looked towards Asta as the purple spector towered behind Asta, with wings and claws, "He's a devil!"**

"HES A DEVIL!" Everyone shouted.

"So why is he a Magic Knight?" Eri wondered.

"Maybe hes trying to prove all Demons arent bad Demons?"Mirio quickly answered but secretly wondering the same thing.

"So is he a Demon or does he use Demon magic?" Mina asked allowed making everyone becomeing silent, Signing Kiryu decided to tell them.

"Everyone in this universe is born with mana, therefore can use magic, the more mana one has the stronger they are." He explained towards them,"However, Asta was born magicless, Similar to quirkless, but Asta never quit, he trained thinking he could gain mana through physical training. He didn't but the magic he uses is anti-magic."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that, if he was to guess it would be similar to his anti-quirk effect of his quirk."So what makes his magic different from any other?" he voiced aloud.

"Yeah, how can he wield anti-magic if he has no mana?" Iida asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"Anti-magic drains mana from whomever hold it, Asta has no mana to absorb so he can wield it no problem." Kiryu shortened the explaination,"if someone else held it, they wouldn't be able to wield it."

**Asta started walking towards the beast until he sprinted towards him.**

**"HAAARAHHHHH"** **Vetto cried out as he faced off against Asta.**

**"HAAAAAAA"** **Answered back as he suddenly picked up speed due to Vanessa's Thread Magic and Finral's ****Spacial Magic. Asta warped so fast the Vetto couldn't see where he was going as his eyes couldn't keep up.**

**Asta landed several slashes upon his opponent. His upper arm, his right cheek, back and leg were cut as Asta used Finral's magic to wrap.**

"What amazing team work!" Izuku noted as he wrote in his notebook. Maybe he could do something alongs the lines with his classmates.

"They certainly work well,"All might repeated what his successor said.

"Wonder if we can fight them..."Katsuki muttered as he stared intensly at the screen,"I WILL be the best."

**"RAHHHHHHHH"** **Vetto raged as he threw stones at the teen, but with Vanessa's thread magic leading Asta, he dodged everyone of them until he went through Finral's portals and started going faster around Vetto.**

**"RAHHHHHHHH" Asta screamed as he slowed down a bit and shot out like a bullet through one of the portals towards the beast.**

"Holy..." Kirishima muttered as he watched asta launched from the portal at incredible speeds.

"I'm surprised the Vanessa and Finral aren't being attacked." Sero deadpanned,"I mean if Vetto took them out he could easily deal with Asta."

"In a fight one may forget about other enemies if in a heated battle." Power Loader advised.

"Ain't that the truth..." Kirisima said.

**"HAAAAAA"** **Vetto threw a sloppy punch that Asta dodged by doing a front flip in the air, thankful for Vanessa's Magic as he prepared to land a downwards blow to his opponent.**

**"HEY DESPAIR!" Asta called as Vetto screamed, "THIS IS WHERE YOU LOSE!"** **Asta said as he put all his strength into the downwards slash that cutted Vetto upper right torso that caused the ground to crack and a mushroom cloud to form from the massive blow.** **Soon the screen darkened.**

"Wahhhhh" Eri said in amazement as Asta beated Vetto,"So cool..."

"Asta was amazing!" Izuku eyes gleamed as he stared at the now darkened screen.

"Well atleast we saw a real fight this time." Tsuyu croaked out,"Mock battles are cool but they don't hold the intensity, ribbit."

As they all commented about the recently battle and come up with ideas, Kiryu made an announcement.

"Excuse me, If I may?" He voiced as all muttering and voiced came to a halt from his voice,"The next one might be a little messed up, just a heads up!" he warned as he dissappeared once more to where ever he goes.

Silence filled the room as everyone was wondering what the mechanical god meant by the words he uttered before he left them to their own accord. However, one person snapped out of his thoughts.

"How messed up?" Koda wondered," Is it that bad to induce a warning?!"

"What are you talking about? Atleast he gave us a warning so we can be prepared for it." Tooru said as she laid back a little.

"Better have a good fight in it..." Katsuki said.

"Is that all you think about Bakubro?" Kirishima blanched.

The straight face Katsuki gave his friend was one that held no question on what he said

"Yes."

**All right first rework done, hopefully this is better than the previous one**


	4. Kankei Vs Jason

The straight face Katsuki gave his friend was one that held no question on what he said

"Yes."

After a quiet silence filled the room they were in, some of the students and teachers left their seats to fill their empty stomaches at the food stand on the other side of the room, whist others went towards the restroom to do their business. A few minutes passed before the missing students and teachers returned from the restroom or the food stand. The stand had every food and snack imaginable and magically refilled itself.

"So anyone wanna fight Kiryu?" Shinso randomly asked as he took a bite of his hotdog and sipped his drink, which happend to be green tea. A few people raised their hands signifying that they feel confident enought to fight the being."Why though?" he muttered feeling like they were throwing their lives away on a chance on fighting someone like Kiryu.

The first one to answer was of course the resident time bomb who wasn't afraid of the mechanical being,"He would make the perfect sparing partner and I wanted to try some new ideas for awhile" he grinned as he let a few pops from his hands.

Everyone looked at the explosive teen with surprised eyes as they didn't expect the resident hot head to be so calm about it and docile.

The next one was Endeavor,"Although he is a god, he didn't hurt us. If we were asked to spar with him, i sincerly doubt that Kiryu would go one-hundred percent on us. It might not be much of a fight but it would give us a goal to reach towards."

The rest who rose their hands agreed with the previous two agreeing with them. They might not damage or leave a mark on Kiryu but they can improve even if it is by alittle.

"So... No one thinks they can beat him but just want to see where they stand?" Mei suddenly spoke up as she walked over the main group. She gained grease stains all over her body and her hair was sleek and shiny signing that it also got greese in it.

"A-Ah Hatsume, how goes the project Kiryu gave you?" Power Loader suddenly asked his student.

"The Nightmare? I made one and trying to make an improved and slicker one but..." she said until a loud explosion was heard around the corner and smoke could be seen,"That" she pointed out.

"So not so well with the second one, Why is that?" Aizawa asked with confusion, he was certain Hatsume of all people would be able to improve and upgrade the Nightmare.

"To upgrade it more rewireing and changing needs to be done, that doesn't even include the engine and powering system or the AI for that matter." she ranted on."I just needed a break from it for a bit so I came back!"

"I-I see..." Power Loader said in shock,'Kiryu actually gave her something hard...' he thought as his student walked to her seat.

"Hold it!" a Midnight called out causing Hatsume to stop mid-seat," Shouldn't you get cleaned up?" the pro asked the pink haired girl.

"What do you mean?" she said with confusion seeing as she looked clean enough."Should I put deoderant on?" she asked as she sniffed herself.

'Yes, clean yourself...' most of the females thought as they looked as Hatsume with deadpan looks plasted onto their faces.

"Where should I clean myself?" she asked the female pro as she looked around for a bath.

"Maybe he-" Mineta started before getting smacked by Tsuyu's tongue. As the small teen cluched his cheek he looked at his frog classmate,"I was trying to help!"

"How?"Jiro said with speculation as she readied her jacks to inflict pain upon the smaller male.

"I was going to say, Maybe Kiryu could make her a bath so she can get cleaned up." Mineta uttered as he looked away from them.

The group looked at the small boy with hidden disgust, not believing him for a second. He must've have hidden motive for tossing that idea towards them. The group looked at the dwarf expecting some drool or lustful eyes scanning the inventors body, but instead they found none of the perverted intentions in his eyes.

"I'll admit i'm a pervert but i'm smart enought to know when to stop and not to do something near someone who can show us multiple realitys and dimensions." Mineta told them truthfully.

This threw most of the group into shock as they didn't really think Mineta had it in him to hold back his pervertedness and do something that wasn't his forte.

Soon enough Kiryu reappeared and was kind of surprised to see Hatsume back in the audiance, however as he learned with this girl before, taking tools out of nowhere and all the other things he saw her do, he learned not to ask certain questions but basic questions.

"How many?" the god blantantly asked the inventing girl to which she cocked her head slightly before answering him.

"One and a half, I made a complete one so I tried to improve one but..." She gestured towards the smoke to which Kiryu only waved his hand slightly causing the smoke to dissapate."Also can you-" She started before he snapped his metal fingers and she was instantly cleaned, even her clothes and undergarments were cleaned.

"Not what I was going to ask but okay...more importantly," She started before appering infront of Kiryu with a glint in her eyes,"Do you think you can help me improve the Nightmare?" She asked with mirth and excitement.

Kiryu tried to back away, only to sigh in relieve that Power Loader dragged her away, apologizing once again for her antics.

"It's fine, Power Loader," Kiryu said regaining his posture,"Hatsume I can help you improve the nightmare," He said getting an excited look from her,"However, I won't."

The excitement died from Hatsume as the god denied to help her improve her baby,"Huh? Why?" she asked.

Kiryu walked up the the young teen,"Cause you need to find your own way to improve it, make it different, after all your teacher could help you." he advised."But how about you stay and watch some of the universes with us."

"I do need a break as Sensei says sometimes." Hatsume guessed.

"And that you do, When was the last time you slept?" The pro digger asked his student.

"I think Thursday? Maybe Friday?" She guessed with the tap of her fingers.

Izuku looked at her with a dumbfounded expression before regaining his posture and speaking,"It's Sunday you know..."

"Oh..." She said before getting dragged into her seat by Power Loader.

As the little soap opera ended and everyone was prepared and readied themselfs for the next universe with the exception of Eri whom was sleeping on Uraraka's lap. The god started the Machine.

**_Searching Universe..._**

**_Kaneki Vs Jason selected..._**

"Finally a fight!" Katsuki shouted with amusement as he has been wanting to see the other universes power.

"Yes and as I warned you this one is gruesome, So be prepared." He warned.

**_Starting..._**

**"Bad news kid" a man said, who wore a mask and white suit with a red undercoat and a gray tie with red markings doing down to resemble a typical gangster and seemed to be holding a stange object. He seemed to be talking to another male who looked to be around eighteen and was chained to a chair by his arms and legs. He wore a torn black shirt and white shirt and had white hair. The white suited man talked as he walked towards the shackled teen.**

"Holy..." Izuku muttered as he saw the state that the white haired male was in.

"Shit..." Katsuki finished as he was also surprised at the state of the male.

"That poor guy." Denki said with sympathy as he saw the chains that bounded the male.

**"Its been fun but it seems our playtime has come to an end, apparently the doves are about to swoop down on us,"The man said as he stopped infront of the white haired teenager. "Its my job to go out and clip their wings with extreme prejudice."The teen didn't answer back and kept his head lowered.**

"Doves?" Shinso questioned as he looked towards the god for an explanation.

"The doves won't make an apperance, but for starters this world is kind of similar to yours, but instead of quirks they have something different, They are called Ghouls."

"L-Like the ones from horror films?" Toru said with fear as her invisable form shook.

The god let out a mechanical chuckle,"No more like they are alive but their body adapted or rather changed dramatically to the point they can only eat human flesh or other ghouls."

"How is that similar to quirks though? Are there different types of Ghouls?" Endeavor inquired showing a more intelligent side.

Kiryu nodded as he confirmed Endeavors guess,"First off, in this world there are something called RC cells," Kiryu stated,"They exist in both humans and ghouls.They flow like blood but can become as solid as bone, and could be called liquid muscles. Normally, a ghoul stocks Rc cells by eating people or other ghouls. Within the body, the Rc cells are concentrated and stored in a kakuhou; A organ that only ghouls have, The Kagune is formed by Rc cells that have been released from a kakuhou and have pierced through the skin."

"So something like the toe joint for quirks," Gran Torino compared the to for which the god sadly nodded his head.

"yes that woukd be a very accurate hypothsis,but as I said this only appears in ghouls and ghouls can be born or turned. Unlike quirks, ghouls have a kakuhou once they are born and that can not change."

"I see," Nezu understood,"What kinds of Kagune are there?"

"There are four types of kagune, a Ukaku; it's spread it out like feathers and released from the shoulder area, it specializes in high-speed attacks, most of the use of seeming to have highly enhanced speed. It's lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against anyone, the primary use of attack is crystallizing the kagune and to deliver a high-speed spikes like projectiles, however since it's crystallized differently, it's suited for both long-range and short-range combat however short-range is considered to be its weakness, They also prefer to end a fight quickly due to the fact that firing the crystalize projectiles deplets their stamina." Kiryu explained properly.

"Quite useful for an underground type hero, eh eraser?" Present Mic nudged his friend.

"True, it would seem to fit that of an underground pro hero," Aizawa agreed, getting a smile from the blonde,"However, sometimes the fight might drag on, an Ukaku would then turn into a double edge sword if they don't finish it quickly."

"The second type is called a koukaku and it's released below the shoulder blade, due to the high density of RC cells it is heavy and extremely robust giving it the greatest durablity of all the Kagune, making them very suited for defense or tanking attacks. Normally they are shaped into Shields or armor, but on the offense they can be shaped like attack weapon such as hammers, drills, swords, blades. However due to the weight it's very slow in very difficult to wield."

The group nodded as something like that would be hard to use unless you are just going to tank attacks and wear out your enemy, but then it becomes a battle of endurance. "However, it would be strong against most attacks due to the high defense and it would be also good for attacking... mutter...mutter..." Izuku muttered away.

"J-Just keep explaining, If you may." Iida asked.

The god nodded," I was going to anyways, The next one is called a Rinkaku and has a appearance to scaled tentacles and is released at the back of the waist, this user has powerful regenerative abilities and some could survive lethal attacks.It's perticular appearance and structure yield a superior striking power and they excel and brute strength.This type's regenerative power is a result of the RC cells easily binding together thus resulting and their RC being similar to liquid. however this means that the binding Force among the RC cells are weak just making the kagune very soft and easy to break."

"So if the Koukaku is mostly defense then the Rinkaku is mostly offense and regenertation." All Might minimized.

"In layman terms, yes," Kiryu confirmed.

"So their is a Defensive type, Speed type and Strengh type," Denki simplified,"Kinda like a game, right?"

Jiro nodded,"As much as I hate to admit you're right, you're right..." She muttered.

"The last and final one is called a bikaku; it typically has a tail like appearance and released around the tail-bone. It's good for medium distance attacked and has decent offense, speed, and defense making them the balanced type and having no notable weaknesses or strengths like the other kagune based on other RC types."

"So it is like a game!" Denki, Kirishima and Mineta cried out.

**As the screen changes to show that infront of the shackled teen was spilled blood. "Aogiri wont hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in our way."The man said with a pause as he stared at the teen."Obviously thats mostly humans, but ghouls arent except either."**

**"That includes your adopted family of coffee drinkers," The man said as he reached for his mask, lifting it up to reveal his mouth, "What do they call that cafe of theirs again? Anteiku right." The man answers himself as he continues his rant."Yeah thats the one, Aogiri gots their eyes on them, They're targeted for elimination"**

"Thats wickedly." Tokoyami said

"How dare they attack his friends!" Izuku glared with took most of his friends by surprise.

"I truly hope this asshole gets his ass kicked." Katsuki commented.

"I know this sounds wrong, I do too." Kirishima added.

**"Kaneki!" The male said, calling the shackle teen by his name,sounding sadistic and brutal. "Let me take from you!" as he got in front of kaneki, showing his red eyes and creepy grin.****"Let me devour you! Every last bite!"** **The red eyed man said as the screen quickly flashed to purpled haired woman.**

**"Hahahahaha we meet again," Kankei began to talk as he lifted his head, and soon an image of a purple haired and eyed woman with a white dress and some very large breasts being held up by a visible black bra. Took Kaneki's place, "Poor Yamori, all that brawn and no brain"**** she said as she looked the now named Yamatori in the eyes.**

"W-What the hell?" Shoji said with confusion. He was joined by many others wondering why the woman replaced Kaneki.

"Kiryu?" All might questioned,"Is that woman related to Kaneki in some way?"

The black armor being swinged his tail slightly,"You could say that, Kaneki was once human until that woman, Whom was a ghoul attacked him. During some events, some construction work fell on top of them and the doctors transfered some of her organ to kaneki to save him, but resulting in him becoming a half-ghoul."

"So how do you tell if someone is a ghoul then?" Midnight questioned.

"One is the Kagune, the other is their eyes." Kiryu pointed towards the ocular lens.

"Their eyes?" Shoto tilted his head with confusion.

"Their eyes will change when they are hungry or when they use their Kagune, Just watch you'll see." Kiryu told them.

**Yamatori gritted his teeth before smiling, and then outright laughing,**

**"Ha****hahahahhaha!HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU!" Yamori said as he used his thumb to crack his index finger on his right , as he gritted his teeth and unleashed something from his back that look like two spiky tails that were purple on the inside and was outline by red, his Kagune**.

"So that is a Kagune?!" Izuku said in shock at how it actually looked.

"Kinda looks badass..." Katsuki mumbled, truth be told he wanted one only without having to eat someone.

"Kinda look like tenti-" Mineta started before he was quickly knocked out with a jab of jiro's jack

**"I'LL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE"** **Yamori yelled as Kankei broke his chains and charged forward. Yamatori used his kagune to slam the chair resulting in dust to fill the air blinding Yomori. As the dust cleared a little, Kaneki flipped over the brute and used the chains on his arms to choke him as the man struggled to pull at them.**

**"Why dont you chew of this." Kaneki said as one of his eyes is greyish-silver and normal sclera and the other being blood red and black sclera. Yamori pried Kaneki off, as the teen flipped multipule times in the air and landing on his feet. Blood leaked from Yamori head as he panted.**

The audiance blinked in surprise that Kaneki's eye was bloodshot and had black sclera whist the other was steel grey.

"So a ghoul eye's will turn black and red when they are hungry or use their kagune?" Shoto asked for confirmation.

"Indeed they will." Kiryu told them.

"Kankei is so agile and flexable, ribbit." Tsuyu commented as she stared at the screen.

"Di-Did Kaneki bit Yamori?!" Present Mic said in shock.

It was then the others also noticed the blood that traveled down Yamori's head towards his chin.

"I know Kaneki is a ghoul, but seeing him actually bite someone is something I didn't expect." Iida said shockly.

**Kaneki used his arm to the blood around his mouth, "You taste foul."**

**Yamori** **bared his teeth at the teen before he realized he was bleeding.** **"What did you do? You bit me!"**

**"Yeah and your flesh is disgusting, it taste just like rotten meat"**

Some of the students turned green at the comment that Kaneki made towards Yamori. How did he know what rotten meat tasted like? Did human flesh actually taste like that?

"Does human flesh actually taste like that?" kirishima blurted out, hoping someone could actually answer him.

"I-I don't think anyone would know what human flesh would taste like Kirishima." Momo told him.

It was then the group turned towards Kiryu. The god shook his head,"No idea."

**Yamori used his Kagune to stab the ground where Kaneki stood as said teen evaded the attack maneuvering around Yamori kagune. As kaneki went in for kick at yamori face, the man grabbed it with both his hands. ****"I've got you now."**

**W****ithout warning kaneki twisted his leg so many times breaking it as he did, as he spin kicked Yamori in the face sending him flying across the place. kaneki's leg dripping with blood twisted back into place, spraying blood as it did so.**

"What!" Present Mic shrieked as he visibly turned green at the sight of Kaneki's broken and mutulated leg snap back into place.

Eraserhead and the other pro heroes eyes widen at the sheer brutailty Kaneki just showed, and he willinly broke his leg just to kick Yamori.

The students eyes bulged out their skulls as a few gaged abit due to the leg snapping back into place. Kaneki was brutal and reckless to the point he broke and regenerated his leg just to kick Yamori.

"Damn..." Katsuki muttered,"Didn't expect that."

"Bakubro..." Kirishima uttered before looking towards his friend,"I don't think anyone expected that."

**"After everything you've done you think that would hurt me?"** **kaneki said as he looked towards the place where yamori flew. As dust filled where yamori flew, a silhouette can be seen.**

**"I'll kill you, I swear it" Yamori said as he again cracked it index finger with his thumb, as his kagune went down his arm and covering it, "I'll kill you" Yamori repeated as the kagune fully covered his arm.**

"Wha-What is he doing?" Midnight surpisingly asked, she didn't know kagune could do that.

"It's called a Kakuja,when a ghoul repeatedly cannibalize other ghouls they can, rarely, develop an abnormal kagune apart from their regular kagune. This kagune usually takes on an armor-like shape, and ghouls with a kagune like these are called kakujas." Kiryu answered.

"S-So Yamori-" Mina stuttered.

"Ate and killed many ghouls, some weren't even bad ones." the mechanical being finished, despite seeing the audiance gaining a horrid look upon their faced.

"When you said prepare yourself for this, I honestly didn't expect something this dark." Tokoyami admited.

"Ye-Yea" Powerloader agreed.

**"Kill you, Kill you dead" He kept repeating as the Kagune crawled up his face covering his eyes and slipped through the corners of his mouth. "You're dinner, I'll rip you to pieces"**

**The screen changed to kaneki as he popped his index finger with his thumb. "I'll chop your head off!"** **Ya****mori yelled as kaneki smirked at the insane man.**

**Soon Yamori slammed his fist into the ground that caused the dust to fly up.As the dust settled down, Yamori is shown to be hunched over, making rabid animal sounds as his kagune formed a half mask that covered his eyes and covered his right arm that had three tendril like fingers.**

"What..." Izuku started as he looked at Yamori with fear and hatred.

"The..." Denki whispered at the looked that the hulking form of Yamori.

"Fuck..." Shoto cussed out.

"Kaneki...Kill. This. Fucker!" Katsuki bellowed, He might not show it but Yamori killing people pissed him off to no end.

**The man charged at Kaneki and as he pulled his Kagune arm back as he threw a punch. Kaneki jumped out the way as the Kaugune slammed into the ground. As Yamori continues to attack Kaneki to no avail, the teen lands a kick to Yamori's face irritated the already irritated man. Again Yamori wildly swinged his kagune arm as Kaneki ducked under and landed devastating blow his opponents stomach. The man seemed unaffected as his kagune stabbed Kaneki in the stomache and wrapped him around before Yamori threw him into the wall. Yamori panted after he threw kaneki into the wall, he smiled before he gritted his teeth as he saw kaneki walking out uninjured. As The white haired teen stops he summoned his Kagune; A rinkaku with four tenticales.**

"So a Rinkaku type against against another Rinkaku type." Gran Torino said,"This should be an interesting fight."

"Kaneki's Rinkaku looks different though?" Izuku wondered.

"Maybe they can change shape? Or their is no similar Kagune even if they are in the same group?" Iida wondered aloud.

"Correct Iida," Kiryu answered,"Just because they are classified the same doesn't mean they look the same."

"I see like the classification of the animal kingdom." Sero compared to which Kiryu nodded.

**"Not to bad," Kaneki said as he grinned at Yamori, he had a smug look on his face,"But I could do better"** **he** **said as he cracked his middle finger this time and his four tentacles aimed at Yamori.**

**Yamori started to pant harder as Kaneki charged at him, with his kagune parrying his. They clashed as Kaneki is areborne and Yamori attacking but again Kaneki parried with his kagune. Kaneki then sent two of his kagune that slammed into the spot where Yamori stood before he landed in a crouched position before standing up.**

**One again Yamori charged at the rinkaku user with both of them exchanging blows before Kaneki used his rinkaku to upercut Yamori Kaguned arm, breaking it. Yamori screamed in pain before kaneki launched himself into the air and used all four of his rinkaku to slam Yamori into the ground tgat caused the dust to once again rise up.**

"Woah!" the group cheered at the spectical fight between the two ghouls.

"I guess that is the end of this universe?" Kirishima assumed as the fight had ended with Kaneki slaming Yamori into the ground with his Rinkaku.

"Then why isn't the screen darkening?" Mina wondered.

The audience looked towards Kiryu for answers for which the god responded,"I told you to prepare yourselfs did I not."

The group nodded and only faced the screen to prepare for what will happen next.

**The dust cleared to show** **Yamori laid face down on the cracked floor as Kaneki walked behind him. The man tried to move but Kaneki sent one of his rinkaku tentacles to stab him in the forearm.**

**Yamori bellowed in pain. Kaneki cracked his index finger again before speaking to the downed man,****" 1000 - 7"**

"oh my god..." Jiro muttered at the sheer brutality Kaneki was showing towards the down opponent

"Kaneki won though..." Uraraka whispered as she flinched.

The god did tell them to prepare themself but they didn't expect this universe to be so brutal and dark. They face villains but they never took it this far.

**Yamatori glared at Kaneki as the white haired boy asked that question, for it was the same question he asked when he was torturing Kaneki. Yamori didn't answer kaneki's question, Kaneki then used his rinkaku and stabbed yamoris' leg as the mad man howled in pain**.

**"I'm waiting for an answer" Kaneki bluntly said. As Yamori was in grave pain but didn't answer him.**

**"What's 1000 - 7" The teen asked again. Again Yamori didn't answer. The third rinkaku went into his other leg.**

**"I could keep this up all day"** **Kaneki said as he tortured the older male.**

The audiance flinched at the cold tone Kaneki used towards Yamori. The fact that Kaneki would do this all day showed them how cruel he was even thought he was tortured and mentally broken down.

"This is just unnecessarily brutal." All Might said as his eyes were glued towards the screen.

Everyone nodded as they didn't know what to say as they watched Kaneki tortured the older male, either for revenge or amusement they didn't know.

**Yamori panted before the fouth rinkaku went into his other forearm.****"993, 986,979," the man said as tears began to well up in his eyes and fall down his face, Kankei was sitting on his back as the male counted down."972, 965."**

**Kaneki banged his head with an open palm**.

**"Remember you're the one who tried to eat me first" The teen said as he popped his index finger on his left hand. He looked down at Yamori as he pulled out a red and black centipede out of his ear,"You'll get what's coming to you, when I eat you instead"** **The Teen said as Kankei opens his mouth and leans towards Yamori as the screen goes black and all that was heard was flesh tearing and Kankei swallowing.**

As the universe ended, the group finally realized something, the universe was not a kind place.

As Kiryu turned towards them,"Again I told you to prepare yourselfs."

"You could've told us how dark this was!" Aizawa snapped,"These are just teenagers! they don't need to see this stuff!" All the teachers flinched at the anger Aizawa emitted."They shouldn't have to see a man be broken and tortured infront of them! Screen or not!"

As Kiryu was going to speak he was beaten to it by one of the students and the most one he didn't expect to speak out aginst their teachers.

"Aizawa-sensei," Katsuki said, actually getting everyones attention for calling their teacher 'sensei',"We are training to become Pro Heroes, sooner or later we will have to see things like this or even go through it ourselfs, I get it through." He said as he looked towards his teacher,"you care for us but we know the dangers of being a Pro Hero and we resolved ourselfs for this." he finished as the students agreed with what Katsuki was saying, they needed to steel themselfs and Kiryu was doing just that, Steeling them so they would risk others life due to their shortcomings.

Their teachers could only look at them with surprised looks, they didn't expect them to steel themself only to look into the students eyes to see that they were indeed scared but covering that fear was courage and the will of a hero.

'They are growing up...' Aizawa thought to himself as he calmed himself and took a deep breath,"Sorry..."

"It's fine," Kiryu aceepted,"Only shows shows much you love your students, I'll get the next universe started in the mean time, relax and enjoy yourselfs. I'll be back." as the god oncw again vanished leaving the griup to their lonesome.

**fuck...my...life. sorry it took so long but I got it out on christmas night so I hope you enjoy and like the rewrite. The next few chapters are already picked out but the rest I have ideas for.**

**One comment said if live action movies and alike are allowed. Kinda I feel like i'll do a godzilla one.**

**And for Naruto ones, I have a friend and he knows naruto like the back of his hand so I'll ask him to help me write a chapter for it. I made no promise cause he can decline.**

**And finally... dont PM me it gets annoying please just leave a comment I review them almost daily.**


	5. Overlord

**so this wasn't part of the original chapters that I deleted, but I try to watch fate / stay but honestly please someone tell me what order it's in.****this one I had written out honestly already I just didn't post it. I went to rewrite it and reviewed it. I did change some stuff to fit in with new storyline. I do have some ideas for the next few chapters but that's only because you guys support this and give me ideas to stuff. so I thank you guys for being patient with me and helping me find some good stuff, I do plan on doing a live-action one but I'm leaning towards Godzilla but I don't know what movie I should pull out so those who like Godzilla please comment your favorite Godzilla scene. I don't care if it's the Showa, Heisei, legendary or anime one just comment your favorite scene.****Well to the chapter.**

"It's fine," Kiryu accepted,"Only shows shows much you love your students, I'll get the next universe started in the mean time, relax and enjoy your selfs. I'll be back." as the god once again vanished leaving the group to their lonesome.

The group sat in silence, the students never seen Aizawa snap like that nor did they expect Bakugou of all people to speak out against their teacher without cussing or yelling.

"That...was something...right?" Mineta muttered trying to break the uneasy silence.

"You mean seeing a grown male being tortured after being beaten and then eaten? That something?" Denki wondered as he looked up,"Ya know I thought seeing the universe would be fun and exciting, but it kinda reminds you how dark the world can be."

"True, but even our universe is...dark." Mina nervously added,"So not everything is rainbows and sunshine I guess."

The group nodded at Mina's statement figuring that there was no 'All good' universe or even multiverse for that matter.

"So how is this helping us learn anything?" Mirio wondered aloud.

"Whaddya mean young listener?" Mic questioned.

"Saitama strength is something that we wouldn't be able to reach nor how to achive. Genos' firepower is something that Bakugo and Endeavor could do. Asta's powers are similar to Eraserheads quirk and I don't know about Kaneki."

The group went silent at the cartoonish boys claim, it was true the universes they saw so far only applied to a handful of them.

"Well... its not like it matters at this point." Kyoka announced getting multiple looks,"Kiryu said we might learn something but that's all we have been focused on, he said this is also for enjoyment."

"So you're saying we shouldn't think about learning something from the other universes?" Mina tilted her head as Kyoka sighed.

"What I'm saying is that we should enjoy watching the other universes, have fun and shit, And learn from them."

Iida robotically moved his hands, "Excellent Idea! Even as heroes we need to relax from time to time!"

Everyone's sweat dropped at Iida's uptightness and seriousness.

'_Youngsters these days...'_ Gran Torino thought as he walked over to the food stand.

As the group conversed All Might walked up to his former mentor, "This is quite the thing we got into huh?" he scratched the back of his head.

The elder hero nodded as he took a bite of his favorite pastry, "Yeah, But it spices my life up a bit."

All Might lightly laughed,"I kinda wonder what Kiryu will show us next though. The last one I guess he showed us for us to realize that the universe isn't a perfect place."

"Nothing is perfect Toshinori, be it our world or the Universe, there will always be something, Ying and Yang you know." The elder said as he finished his pastery.

All Might looked at his teacher and nodded again before he looked towards his students,"I wonder how wide Kiryu knowledge is..." he whispered as he sat back down.

Izuku was currently filling out another notebook with it being labeled 'Universe Analysis #2' as he was finishing his notes and closed his book he sighed alerting Uraraka and the class.

"Something wrong Deku?" The brown haired girl questioned as she stroked Eri's sleeping head.

Izuku shook his head,"Not much, but I was just thinking about how many universes are there." he sighed as he placed his notebook on his lap,"and the part about the multiverse bothers me a bit."

Uraraka tilted her head,"Whaddya mean?" she asked confusingly.

"The multiverse is a parallel universe similar to our own, but different. That makes it more confusing because every possibility is exploited in the multiverse." he quickly explained.

"And?" Sero questioned.

As Izuku was about to speak up, Katsuki answered for him,"Everything is exploited Soy sauce, The fundamental laws are exploited, Time and space, people themselves. The us right now could be very different or closely similar to our counter parts." Katsuki leaned back,"That in itself makes the concept of the universe more confusing."

Momo being the smartest quickly caught on,"You mean there could be multiverses with concepts like from the other universes we seen so far?!"

The group looked at Katsuki in shock as both him and Izuku nodded, "So that's why I slightly bothered by the Universe-Multiverse concept."

As the group felt slightly dizzy from the new information they were given, Kiryu appeared in front of the group with his metallic arms crossed over his chest plate. "So before we begin the next universe, I feel like I should answer a few questions before we begin, once again this one is unpleasant so be warned."

Denki was the first to raise his hand,"What the point in showing us this again?"

"For enjoyment or for you to learn new things as I stated before." Kiryu simply answered before he looked towards Endeavor,"Your question?"

Endeavor nodded as he leaned forward a bit,"My question concerns the multiverse you talked about earlier," Kiryu simply stared at the flame hero with his orbital sockets, "How many multiverse of our universe are there?"

"I can't answer that question," He bluntly replied shocking the group. The god that brought them here didn't know that answer, "Don't get me wrong, I can answer that but the number increases every hour, But they are in the millions from what I know of maybe even more."

The group stayed shocked once more,_'In the millions' _they thought simultaneously. After a few minutes of staying in shock, they snapped out of it.

"One more question before we begin the next Universe." Kiryu stated as he was waiting to start the next universe.

"Are there multiverse with universe concepts, like saiyans or ghouls?" Izuku finally blurted out.

"Yes, There are two universes I know of where, you, Izuku are a half-saiyan and one universe where you, Katsuki and Shoto are ghouls." Kiryu instantly replied,"Now I know what you are thinking, yes the saiyan ones are like you, sadly the ghoul versions of you three are villains due to the fact of the harsh treatment you guys received as children cause of your ghoul nature showing up." Kiryu said nonchalantly.

The audience looked at the three with wide eyes, Katsuki gritted his teeth as he felt disgust from his ghoul counter part.

Shoto eyes narrowed at the thought of him being a villain, all he wanted to be was a hero like All Might.

However, Izuku looked like he was going to pass out, him a villain. His lifelong dream was to become a hero and to hear that one of his counter parts was a villain sickened him. Little did he know that there was more villain deku's in the multiverse.

"Well if that's all then, please be ready for the next universe that I am about to show you." Kiryu said as the screen loaded up.

**_Searching Universe..._**

**_Sunlight Scripture selected..._**

**_Starting Universe..._**

**The**** screen showed a peaceful grassland, the gentle breeze of the wind causing the grass to move along with the wind. Unbeknownst to the peaceful grass land, a one sided massacre was about to begin.**

The group looked slightly confused as to why they were being shown such a peaceful sight.

"I feel like something bad is going to happen." Shoji commented feeling something wrong with this peaceful scene.

Koda nodded feeling something was off, there was no animals roaming around meaning something terrible was about to happen.

**On one side were the enemies that had Angel like beings floating above them with daggers of light and bodies of pure white and had markings on them.**

**The leader of them was****; Nigun, who had blonde hair and black eyes. He also wore a unique black and white robe. He also adorned a scar on the left side of his face.**

"Bad guy?" Denki asked no one in particular, he was given several dumbfounded looks. "Yea, bad guy."

"I wonder what obvious clues could have told you he was the bad guy." Jiro commented as she rolled her eyes at the sparky blond.

"He literally screams bad guy." Mina added.

Izuku opened up a blank page of his Universe Analysis 2, "Lets see what this Universe is about."

**"Who are you?" Nigun asked as he stared down his opponent who allowed his target to get away.**

**"Nice to meet you, people of the Slane Theocracy." ****Another voice spoke, the source of the voice was a man who wore a red mask with blue eye lens, green markings and sharp white teeth. He was wearing an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges and two long bone-like appendages on his shoulders along with two red orbs on his shoulder. around his neck was a golden collar. "My name is Ains Ooal Gown. Please call me Ains." The masked man introduced.**

"A religious country? Ains Ooal Gown?" Mineta said confused,"They both sound bad but somehow Ains Ooal Gown sounds worse."

"Just because his name sounds bad doesn't mean he is." Ojiro told the small purplette

**Behind him was a female warrior clanned in black armor and holding a black battle axe.**

**"I have a bit of a relationship with that village." Ains stated towards Nigun.**

**"Have you come to beg for the lives of the villagers?" Nigun questioned as he smirked.**

**"No, no. Actually..." Ains started as the winds gotten a tad bit stronger, "I overheard your conversation with the head warrior. You really have a lot of balls." Ains said as he voice sounded a bit more angrier.**

"So Ains Oowl Gown saved a village and Nigun was going to attack the villagers but this chief warrior stopped them?" Power Loader guessed.

Kiryu slightly nodded,"You are slightly correct, the village was attacked but Ains Ooal Gown stepped in, The chief warrior Gazif then met Ains Ooal Gown at the village but soon departed to attack the main force. They fought the angels and suffered casualties, but non fatal, because Ains teleported them to him and then he took Gazifs place in the battlefield." The mechanical god explained.

"So that would make Ains Ooal Gown the Hero? wouldn't it?" All Might asked with uncertainty.

Kiryu shook his head,"Just keep watching, you'll see."

**"You announce that you'll massacre the villagers that I bothered saving. I cannot imagine anything more offensive." Ains stated towards the religious man.**

**"Offensive?! Big words, magic caster.****" Nigun shouted at the masked man,"So, what will you do about it?" he asked afterwards.**

**Ains lifted his hands as he answered his pathetic question, "Offer your life to me without resistance." He offered the mere human,"If you do so, there will be no pain."**

"So Ains Ooal Gown is a villain then? ." Gran Torino chipped in.

Kiryu nodded his head,"Technically Ains only cares about strengthening Nazarik, his group."

"But to be told to offer your life like that..." Aoyoma muttered.

**"However," Ains declared and he clenched his open hand****,"If you refuse, you will die painfully and in despair for your foolishness." Ains promised towards the blue eyed man across the battlefield.**

**The man stared at Ains, calculating his next move."Have the angels attack!" He ordered the angelic monsters as they charged towards Ains.**

**However Ains didn't move even one bit as the two angels charged at him swords at the ready to stab him, and they did just that as their light swords pierced through the masked man with ease.**

The group gasped as the angels stabbed the robbed man. Fearing that they saw a man murdered on screen, unlike last time when it was only implied.

However, before they could voice their opinion, Kiryu raised his hand telling them to be silent and wait.

**"How pathetic." Nigun said with a grin,"This is what happens when you make stupid bluffs." He continued before seeing that the two angels that pierced Ains were struggling to remove their swords.**

**Ains had both his hands firmly planted on the angels heads as the struggled to to get away,"Didn't I tell you?" Ains reminded the human,"Offer your life to me with without resistance," Ains quoted himself as he previously remember telling Nigun to do this, but sadly he didn't heed his warning**.

"HOW IS HE ALIVE?" half of the students yelled out.

"He did get stabbed right!?" Mina questioned loudly.

"There are swords in him! He should be dead!" Mineta screeched.

Izuku was furiously writing in his notebook as to figure out what Ains is power is, to be stabbed and not be killed raised some questions for the green teen, until he came to the conclusion, "You can't kill what's immortal or dead..." he whispered.

_'Seems like several of them figured it out'_ Kiryu thought as he eyed the old man, Nezu, Katsuki, Izuku, Iida, Momo, Aizawa, Endeavor and Shoto.

"Kiryu," Nezu spoke for the first time in awhile,"This Ains Ooal Gown... he is already dead isn't he?" the rodent deduced.

The group stared at the god, and then the screen with wide eyes. Kiryu nodded, "That is correct, similar to RPG's, Ains Ooal Gown is similar to an elder lich." Kiryu calmly explained as the group went back to watching the current universe.

**"Don't you know it's important to listen to the warnings of others?" Ains advised Nigun.**

**"Impossible!" One of the grunts said in disbelief****.**

**"It must be some kind of trick!"Another grunt added as he believed the angels to be invincible.**

**"High Tiered Physical Nullification****," Ains recalled,"It's a passive scale that completely nullifies the physical attacks of low leveled-weapons and monsters." Ains explained as Nigun looked shock at the being before him.**

**Ains then slammed both angels into the grass with enough force to cause the dust around him to be blown away. The angels who were slammed into the ground, glowed and dissipated into the air.**

"So if those angels are low leveled monsters... how strong is Ains..." Shoji wondered as he watched Ains destroy two monsters just by slamming their heads into the ground.

"Probably as strong as the previous Universes." Shoto answered the multi-armed man.

Kiryu nodded at Shoto's deduction, "Ains is definitely as strong as the others, but he is a spell caster, not a warrior and as such he needs items to be able to cast large spells faster but he has a trick up his sleeve but all in all he would most likely best kaneki."

Everyone nodded at that statement as another member asked a question,"What kind of items does he use!" The resident machine builder asked.

"I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't interested" Power Loader added as he too was interested in these items. Kiryu motioned for them to come towards him, As they got up from their seats and approached the god,Power Loader asked a question, "So you're going to let us see it?"

Kiryu nodded as snapped his fingers and a crystal-like object appeared in his hands, "He used something like this once to activate super-tiered magic." Kiryu handed the hourglass figure to the pro hero, "Study it if you want, but I have low expectations that you two could produce the same effect it has on magic than on quirks."

Power Loader and Hatsume looked at the god with burning desire in their eyes before Hatsume spoke, "A challenge huh? well I bet we can make a similar effect."

"H-Hatsume!" Power Loader stuttered at his students determination but would be lying if he wasn't overjoyed with her.

Kiryu looked at her before letting out a mechanical laugh,"Deal if you lose you have to do one thing for me."

The dreadlocked girl smiled, "And if I win I want a schematic of you."

The group looked in shock at Hatsume end of the deal before Kiryu nodded at her, "Deal" he smirked, even if she won she didn't specifically say what model so it was a win win anyways.

The two inventors left the room and went into the work shop that the god made for them previously.

"Well then if you may back to the universe." Kiryu said, dismissing any questions they had about the deal he just made. The audience were about to argue back but decided against it and held their questions for the end.

**"So they really are the Archangel Flames form Yggdrasil," The masked man said in shock," I want to know why you all can use the same magic and summons as Yggdrasil****, but I'll put that aside for now." as he looked back towards his is enemy.**

**"It's my turn now." Ains said without hesitation as he declared to end his enemy right then and there, "Here I come! This is a massacre." He announced as he prepared to attack.**

**Nigun face full of worry gave his forces an order,"Have all the angels attack at once! Hurry!" he ordered and panic as he just saw Ains take out two angels with no damage whatsoever.**

**A****s all the Angels converge towards Ains to attack, Ains without worry or fear faced them,"Albedo, stand back." he ordered his companion.**

**"Yes." Albedo complied as she speed a great distance away from her master, the Overlord.**

**"Negative Burst!" Suddenly a dark wave off energy surrounded Ains in a dome-like structure and suddenly expanding as all the angels gotten closer. The Burst expanded even larger, killing all the angels and causing them to dissipate while the dust picked up from the attack.**

"Im-Impossible..." Denki stuttered as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"B-but we just saw it happen right infront of us..." Jiro reminded him, she couldn't believe it as well, now she understood why Ains could best Kaneki.

"All of them in an instant..." Tsuyu commented.

**"Wha-?! Impossible..." Nigun muttered as his eyes had widen at the spectacle he saw. No way did he expect a 'mere magic caster' to eliminate all his angels.**

**_"There is someone stronger than I in that village."_ Those words shot back into Niguns' mind from his opponent who had gotten away due to Ains interferences**.

**"--Wha--?!"** **one yelled in fear.**

**"M-Monster****!" another exclaimed as he looked towards Ains.**

**"Holy Ray!"**

**"Poison!"**

**"Shockwave!"**

**"Rain Fire!"**

**"Confusion!"**

**"Charge of Stalagmite!"**

**"Open Wounds!**

**"Fire!"**

**"Word of Curse!"**

**"Blindness!"**

"That's a lot of spells!" Izuku yelled out as he wrote them all down in his notebook,"It's ineffective though, probably due to the nullification spell."

"And all against one person as well." Katsuki added, changing his face into one of thought, "But I do doubt that it will work on then Skeleton."

"Same." Shoto added.

"You guys too?" Iida questioned.

"Frankly its obvious. Ains did say he had High Tiered Nullification, so they might not even reach him much less damage him" Momo explained.

The rest of the students thanked the vice rep for explaining why the spells wouldn't affect the magic caster.

**As all of Ains had enemy spells charged at him and make contact with his person, they had no effect due to his High Tiered Physical Nullification spell. However, Ains was interested in the magic that they were using. "As I thought, these are all spells from Yggdrasil." He said nonchalantly as he was continuously pelted by spells.As one spell caused smoke to rise up, Ains came from the grey air. "Who taught you that magic?!" he demanded.**

**One grunt shaken by fear launched a rock from his slingshot gauntlet. However, the black armored woman charged and deflected the bullet, send it right back at him decapitating the magician.**

"W-What the..." Shinso said wide eyes, "What happened?" with the rest of the students just as confused as him

Even the Heroes was at a loss of what happened until the tired hero spoke up,"She must of ricocheted the bullet back towards the shooter with more force than when it was fired." he deduced.

"Correct Aizawa." Kiryu congratulated the tired pro hero, "I did warn you that this was a dark universe."

The heroes and trainees nodded as they were prepared this time for something like this unlike last time.

**"What happened?" Nigun questioned as he saw his headless warrior bleed out over the ground, when a mere second ago he was attacking along everyone else.**

**"Albedo. you should know that such aerial weapons would do me no harm." Ains said towards Albedo who was still in the stance she was when she deflected the bullet. Ains also said that as he reminded Albedo of his greatness,"There was no need for you to use your strength."**

**"Please wait, Lord Ains," She addressed her lord as she turned her body towards the great being,"There is a bare minimum that must be met to fight with you, Supreme One. To throw such a small and insignificant pebble at you..." Albedo ****pleaded towards Ains.**

**"If you say that, these insects themselves fail to pass, "Ains told his subordinate, "Right?" he said towards the leader of the Sunlight Scripture who flinched.**

**"Principality of Observation! Attack!" the man said towards an angel that was embodied in armor with a long robe covering up its legs. It wielded a round shield with an image of the sun on its left arm and sported four wings.**

"That angel looks different from the other ones that got destroyed." Shinso said aloud.

"Maybe its a different rank or species of angel?" Tooru guessed, throwing her option of what the principality of Observation was.

"I don't think angels have species or rank." Ochako answered.

"Well technically it is a different rank of angel." Kiryu answered.

"HA! I was right!" Tooru cheered.

**The angel put his right hand over left as if holding a weapon and summoned a huge mace as his red visor glowed. Principality moved towards Ains and struck him with his mace, which Ains, in all his glory, caught the weapon with his left hand as a shockwave kicked up the dust around them.**

**"My, my. I guess I should fight back." Ains mocked before lifting his right hand with his index finger pointed towards the angel,"Hell Flame****." he said as a small reddish, black fire, that came from Ains index finger, slowly floated towards the higher ranking angel.**

**As the flame got closer to the angel it expanded upon impact, swallowing Principality completely and destroying it.**

**Ains enemy was left speechless as the higher ranked angel was destroyed by a single spell.**

The group sat in silence at the huge display of power that Ains displayed.One spell was all it took to destroy a high ranked angel.

After seeing some powerful universes it still shocked them to see one after another. Of course they couldn't themselves get that strong but the fire in their eyes proved that they would pushed themselves to the limit to get stronger.

**"One hit?" Nigun said in disbelief,"That's impossible!" he shouted with irritation," there is no way a high-level Angel could be destroyed with one spell!****" he said in denial as he believed it wasn't possible to destroy principality but the one hit."**

**"Captain Nigun! What should we do?**" **a grunt asked with the worry, fear took over them as they severely underestimated their opponent and now they're paying the ****price**.

**The leader snapped himself out of his sputter and smirked as he rummaged his robe and with his left hand, pulled out a blue crystal that was bigger than his hand,"We will summon the highest level angel!" He said with pure confidence as he stretched his hand with the crystal out fully.**

**"That's..."Ains said under his breath.**

**_'Based on how it glows, that's a sealing crystal that can seal any magic than top tier spells.' _Ains recalled in his head, remembering the weak device that the leader was holding as if it was their only hope._'So they even have Yggdrasil items.'_**

**"Albedo, use your skills to protect me." Ains ordered his subordinate.**

**"Yes!" She quickly replied as she protectively shifted herself in front of her master, and began to twirl her axe rapidly multiple times before clutching it tightly.**

**"Look, the shining form of the highest angels!" Nigun said as the crystal in his hand started glowing brightly, "Dominion Authority!" he shouted as the crystal shined brighter, lighting the landscape.**

"Another angel?!" Jiro yelled in utter shock.

"How many do they have!" Mineta wondered aloud.

"Dominion Authority? Is that a higher rank angel, Kiryu?" Mina asked the metallic god.

Kiryu once again nodded, "It is." he simply answered the small teenager.

**Two white wings spreaded out with two orb like objects on them, it had a light blue color scheme and many wings. It bathed in divine light while holding a mace-like weapon, its face and body was unclear due to the intense light and its many feathers. In the front of its head was a glowing divine magic circle.**

**The grunts shouted in awe as they saw Dominion Authority and its blue-whitish light. Ains looked at the creature.**

**"This angel is your strongest trump card?" Ains questioned the leader.**

**"That's right." he answered with a shit-eating smile,"I have determined that you are worthy enough to use this item." the rat confessed towards the magic caster.**

**Ains face-palmed as he spoke,"I'm speechless."**

**"Are you afraid? It cannot be helped." Nigun said.**

**"This is stupid." Ains bluntly said towards the leader.**

**"What?!" he said in surprise at Ains choice of words. He expected his enemy to be begging in fear and grovelling.**

"Ains doesn't see THAT as a threat!" Denki said pointing towards the screen, "How powerful is he!"

"I'm pretty sure Ains is stronger than Kaneki like Kiryu said earlier, Ribbit." Tsuyu reminded."I'm getting used to seeing stronger people than All Might now."

"Are all the universes fighting one's, Kiryu?" Aizawa asked the god.

Kiryu took a full turn to look at the tired hero in the eyes, "No, most of them are though, some are sad ones, while some are like these ones." Kiryu explained before adding more to his explanation, "Midoriya wanted a heroic one for the first one, Since then I've been having the machine search randomly for the next one. If you want a specific one please let me know."

The tired hero nodded before asking, "What will the next one be?"

Kiryu swinged his tail a bit to the side,"The machine searches randomly, as I said, I will not know the next one until it finds one and alerts me, this usually happens after the one you are watching ends." Kiryu explained towards the audience.

"So until you get alerted, you don't know what's next after this one?" Mina asked the god.

"That would be correct Ashido." Kiryu replied

The pink haired girl looked at Kiryu before nodding at him and paying back towards the screen.

**"I was on guard against such child's ****play?" Ains questioned himself at such a stupid move on his part. He belittled himself for such a dumb move.**

**"Child's play? What are you saying?" Nigun said with confusion. He swallowed his fear,"I-It can't be... No, it's impossible!" he shouted,"In front of an existence which mankind cannot defeat...You're bluffing!" he ranted towards the Supreme ruler."Use Holy Smite!" he told the angel.**

**The angels mace-like object broke apart into small yellow chunks, that began to circle around the beings body.**

"Woah!" Denki said in awe,"Its like an interchangeable weapon!"

"I didn't know you knew large words, Jammingwhey." Jiro snickered at the electric teen.

Denki had a look of pain that loomed over his eyes at the jab,"I'm not that dumb." he said softly before shaking off the sad feelings.

"But that is a very interesting weapon." Mirio commented with a smile as Eri napped next to him,"A weapon that can change into another is remarkable."

"Pretty sure Hatsume might make one that can change into twenty- no maybe thirty different forms including a toilet." Shinso joked.

Izuku looked the brainwasher in the eyes, "She actually did once, it exploded while transforming into a toilet from an axe." the greenette explained towards Shinso.

The group looked in shock before Izuku added more, "To be fair it did only have five option modes, Axe, Sword, Spear, Staff and toilet. When I asked why a toilet she just said "Why rush to the bathroom when you can just have a portable one in your hands.""

The group went silent at Izuku words, they couldn't understand why anyone would want a portable toilet in their hands. What about the waste? where will it go? These question plagued their minds as they continued to watch the universe.

**"This is seventh tier magic that no man can go against." Nigun explained towards Ains, who already knew,"Taste the power that annihilates demons, the judgement of God!"**

**Dominion Authority magic circle glowed brightly as a blue and white light wave shot down from the sky and onto Ains, firing continuously and kicking up dust.****Nigun smiled as he watch Ains be consumed by Holy Smite until he heard a haunting laughter coming from the beam of light.****"He...He...Hahahahahahaha." Ains laughed but not at the attack,no, but at something else, "So this is what it feels to take damage! This is pain!" Ains said as he looked at his hand as he now felt pain for the first time in this world.**

"He-Hes laughing..." Kirishima stuttered, "Thats so manly though!" he resolved.

"But to take a hit like that and barely take any damage..." Denki added.

"But he has High Tiered Nullification right? So how is he getting damaged?" Tooru reminded the group.

Momo thought a bit before coming to a conclusion,"Maybe there is a limit to how much it can nullify. But maybe Ains has other spells deployed minimizing the damage done to him."

**Nigun looked shocked that Ains barely took any damage from seventh tier magic, his eyes widen and his mouth fell open.**

**Albedo started to shake with rage as she saw he beloved being hurt,"Y-Y-You lower life forms!" She yelled as she fired some kind of aura into the air and her eyes glowed yellow causing Nigun to back up in fear. "Lord Ains! To the one I-I love so deeply! To cause him pain! Know your place, you piece of trash!" She yelled while moving strangely.**

The audience looked at the black armored women in shock, she was in love with lord Ains.

"So is she a Yandere?" Mineta questioned aloud, resulting in multipule stares being directed towards the purplette, "What?" he questioned everyone before he was slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Mineta aside, it deeply seems that Albedo loves Ains a lot." Midnight proclaimed.

"Seems so, but it's almost like she's obsessed with Ains?" Endeavor said scratching his chin.

"Obsessed?" All Might questioned.

Endeavor nodded,"Like she would do anything for Ains maybe even more but on the surface she's madly in love with him." the flame hero continued, "But she also called humans 'trash' so she must be similar to Ains in someway, maybe a demon of sorts."

Kiryu nodded, "Albedo is a succubus and she is in love with Ains Ooal Gown that's all."

**Ains placed a hand on** **Albedo's that calmed her down a little,"It's fine, Albedo." he said to her attempting to calm her down.**

**"B-But Lord Ains." she pleaded towards him.**

**"It's fine." He reassured his subordinate. "Aside from the surprising weakness of the angels, everything is going as planned."****Ains stepped forward as it was his turn.** **"It's my turn now. Know Despair!" he shouted as a red dot glowed within his blue lenses. He raised a single and towards the angel. "Black Hole!" He called out as for a split second everything turned negative until it became black and white as a black hole swallowed the**** angel and turned the blue sky into a starry night.**

**An errie silence filled the battle field as once again, Ains defeated the angel with one attac****k.** **"A power that surpasses demons. Who in the world are you?" He asked the masked man once again.**

**"Ains Ooal Gown," Ains repeated towards his opponent,"In the past, there was no one who did not know this name.****" ****Suddenly out of nowhere the sky cracked like glass and shattered.**

"T-The sky shattered!" Sato yelled out, how could the sky be shattered.

"Magic, maybe?" Shoji guessed as that question also ran through his mind.

"But what kind of magic though?" Izuku wondered.

**"Wh-What was that?" Nigun wondered as he didn't know why the sky cracked.**

**"It seems someone was watching you from afar, using Information Magic." Ains brilliantly answered with his vast knowledge of magic. "My counter-attacking defense barrier activated, so they must not have seen much."**

**"My country was watching me?" Nigun said with surprise as he didn't expect his own country to watch him.**

**"Enough playing around." Ains said getting towards the massacre.**

**"W-W-W-Wait a second!" Nigun stuttered as he pleaded for his life, "Sir Ains Ooal Gown. No, Lord! All of us... No, I alone am enough! If you spare my life, I will give you whatever r-reward you wish!" he pleaded for his life even though he was prepared to slaughter an entire village.**

"Scum!" Katsuki growled out as the man was begging for his life after everything he planned to do to innocent people.

"Truly the darkness controls this one." Tokoyami muttered as he glared at the screen.

The pro heroes were also mad at the display that the man showed, first showing no mercy at killing innocent lives but then begging for his after being defeated.

"How pathetic." Eraserhead grumbled. How could someone beg for their live after trying to take others lives.

"I wish I could say this was rare." Present mic added as he came across people causing destruction only to beg not to be sent to tartarus.

**"You are mistaken." Albedo told the pathetic man causing him to look up in confusion. "Lower life forms such as humans should bow their heads and wait and be thankful when their lives are taken."**

**"Lower life forms?!" he whispered shouted as he didn't expect this.**

**Ains reached for his mask and slowly took it off revealing his skeleton face with red dots in his eye sockets, "If I remember correctly... 'Stop this futile resistance and fall quietly. As an act of mercy, I will make sure your death is painless.' he repeated the words that the pathetic man said towards his previous enemy.**

"That's it?" Katsuki wondered as the screen went dark. He was expecting more, maybe Ains beating up the groveling man."Tch"

"Well at least it was interesting right!" Sero commented as he really liked the universe, it was kinda like watching anime.

"That robe was cool though, I would like to get one if possible." Ojiro added even though it wouldn't work with his martial arts, It was cool.

As the group added on, Izuku continued to write in his notebook about Ains Ooal Gown and Albedo after seeing them fight he also ranked them higher than All Might."I wonder what Universe is next though?" He wondered.

"Yeah me too!" Tooru added as she jumped up from her seat in wonder.

Kiryu nodded, "Well I'll go find out, maybe it would be a normal one or not... that's what makes this fun." he muttered the the final part before he disappeared to where ever he goes.

**I... Hate... Life... But this was one I planned to do but work and stuff kept me soooo busy and I also need to catch up on anime and fanfic soo idk when the next update will be but i had to write this one three times before saying fuck it and listening to music while finishing it up all today which is April 2rd then check it real quick before doing other things.**

**Once again this is a hobby not my life so please don't be mad if i cant update all the time.**

**Thanks and hopefully you like this chapter.**


End file.
